


End Game

by madlaw



Series: Call It What You Want [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abduction, Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art-Picasso, Attempt at Humor, Brief and loving fisting scene, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, False Identity, Heavy Angst, Hypocrisy, I hate Mon-El, I hate Olsen, I hate Superman, I will torment the characters I hate until they beg for mercy, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Lies, Love, Mon-El not an alien, NYC & Broadway, Poetry-Whitman, Project Cadmus, SCREW YOU CW!, SuperCorp, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlaw/pseuds/madlaw
Summary: Lena's tired of being Kara's last option.  So she engages in a campaign to win her heart and become Kara's priority.  When Kara's friends are too busy for her, Lena sees the perfect opportunity to show Kara Lena's the one who will always be there for her.





	1. I Don't Want to Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winning Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621386) by [wr8tur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur). 



> Title and story inspired by Taylor Swift's new song, End Game from the Reputation album.
> 
> Warning: In this story Lena will not be the wallflower pining for Kara. She will endeavor to use all her skills in reading and manipulating people to win Kara's devotion. 
> 
> I was going to post this story when it was completed, but I needed a forum to express my UTTER DISGUST with the writers of the show.
> 
> Once again, F*CK YOU CW! A second Lames kiss episode is the one that broke this fan's heart. I will no longer watch the show and will only read re-caps to keep somewhat up to date. My first instinct was to stop writing SuperCorp altogether, but that would only hurt the fans and my audience. So I intend to keep writing, but expect to see more AU. I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT follow canon as it flushes down the heteronormative toilet.
> 
> As always feed the author and feel free to share your rants!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara realizes she wants Lena's friendship. Jess is skeptical and Lena's cautiously hopeful.

Kara stops at Jess’ desk to make sure Lena’s available.  Even though Lena gave her unfettered access, it’s been a few weeks since Kara’s been to L-Corp or talked to Lena so she’s not sure if it still stands.

“Hi Jess!”

Jess looks up slowly, eyes hardened, and presses her lips together.  Her intense stare forces Kara to look away, her eyes darting aimlessly and blinking rapidly.  Jess has always been friendly and Kara struggles to find the words to say next. 

“Uh..ahh…”

“Ms. Danvers,” Jess responds slowly, her tone carefully controlled.  She turns away before Kara can utter another word and waves her arm dismissively over her shoulder towards Lena’s office.  Kara hears her buzz Lena to announce Kara’s arrival.

Once she hears the click signaling the door closing behind Kara, Jess sighs.  She’s been with Lena since Lena relocated to National City and rebranded L-Corp.  Although Lena’s a perfectionist and expects the same from her employees, she’s kind and fair, taking the welfare of her employees into consideration with every decision she makes for the company. 

Although Jess wouldn’t call herself Lena’s friend exactly, they work long hours together and she knows there’s a good heart and a lot of pain beating under Lena’s stoic exterior.  Jess will do everything she can to make sure no one uses it against her; thus her distrust of the reporter.

At first, Kara came by often and Jess was convinced the trust Lena gave her would be abused sometime soon and Lena would have another PR nightmare on her hands.  But Kara’s articles were fair and supportive, defending Lena against her critics.  Lena treasured Kara’s unexpected and unprecedented loyalty and acceptance.  She considers the reporter a friend. 

But during lulls in newsworthy developments, Kara's absence speaks louder than words; so there’s no sunny grin that will endear her to Jess.  As Lena’s personal assistant, Jess manages her schedule.  So this time around, Kara Danvers will find Lena’s unavailable more often than not.

 

* * *

 

Lena’s office boasts an incredible view of the city and Kara loves it; but otherwise it's modern sparse.  It screams ‘beware, shark in the water.’  But Lena’s warm smile and honest eyes somehow always make Kara feel safe.

Today Lena’s bright smile doesn’t reach her eyes.  She gestures Kara to take a seat in front of her desk and not the couch where they usually sit.  “Ms. Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” 

Lena’s tone is friendly but reserved and after Jess’ reception, Kara wonders if she’s done something to upset the CEO.  But Kara smiles warmly, deciding the mood in the office could be completely unrelated to her.

“I just wanted to stop by and see how you were.”

Lena just smirks knowingly.  “You mean you’re not here for a quote regarding Maxwell Lord’s latest smear campaign against L-Corp and me personally?”

Kara averts her eyes, chagrined.  Snapper hounded her all morning about getting a quote from her ‘CEO buddy’ in response to Lord’s comments.

“Snapper did want a quote, but its okay if you’d rather not.  We can just catch up.  I consider you a friend Lena.”

Lena arches an eyebrow, letting Kara's words linger in the silence.  The implication's clear.  Kara hasn't treated Lena as a friend and they both know it.

But she really does like Lena.  She’s always treated Kara with warmth and honesty.  Although Kara never meant to take advantage, it’s easy to see why Lena may feel Kara’s only using her to further her career.  Kara determines to be a better friend going forward.

 


	2. You and Me (We've Got Big Reputations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aah, and you heard about me  
> Ooh, I got some big enemies  
> Big reputation, big reputation  
> Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation
> 
> -End Game, Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer to finish than I thought, but the story decided it needed to be more. There will now be 4 chapters; just not necessarily as long.
> 
> Yes, Dalmore 62 costs more than $50k a bottle. No, I've never had any, but this woman has dreams. Yes, the Brindle Room really exists in NYC and the steakhouse burger is their specialty. I've never had it, but I LOVE burgers.
> 
> In this narrative sexuality/gender is not an issue for Kara. On Krypton most people were matched with their perfect mates with no regard to either and Kara's blissfully free of any sexual hang-ups. Heteronormativity can KISS MY ASS!
> 
> See butch Lena here: https://78.media.tumblr.com/f7ebe5782b1f57f088de013fae71374b/tumblr_p1ua71m09i1vzwwoeo2_1280.jpg
> 
> Inspiration for Kara tux here: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1134/5488/products/1357-1-Long-Black-Peak-_Front-UPCLOSE_480x.jpg?v=1509573145
> 
> WARNING DISJOINTED SHOW RANT: 
> 
> Another thing that positively ENRAGES me about Lames, is they want to portray James as a good guy who really likes Lena, yet he LIES to her about Kara. He goes so far as to enlist J'onn in his deception! Can you imagine the humiliation if Lena realizes she talked to a Martian shape-shifter stranger about James and Kara's view of their relationship instead of her best friend?! 
> 
> Don't even get me started on the fact that Lena STILL doesn't know about Supergirl even though now she's allegedly part of the 'super-friends'; she's literally the only one out of the loop. How does this make sense in light of Kara's utter devotion to Lena's goodness. Lillian Luthor KNOWS! At this point I'm sure Reign KNOWS! Where's the CONTINUITY CW?! 
> 
> How come no one thanked Lena for shooting Corbin?! Why did no one thank her for saving all of National City's alien population?! Best-friends, sisters, now I'm dating the man for whom you pined for over a year and thought you were in love with?! WTF CW?! Make-up your pathetic mouse lemur minds (animal with smallest brain in nature). Her SISTER knows, her other BEST-FRIEND (Winn allegedly) knows. So Lena's all these things but she's still in the proverbial swamp?! Why do you hate Lena?! 
> 
> Oh and WTF dress did they have Lena wear to work?! She's not a whore and she wouldn't slut herself out just to gain James attention! It's demeaning. 
> 
> Seriously. I hope they CANCEL this show and Katie goes on to a prime-time hit on a premium channel. Annette too...she's sweet and HOT.

A couple of days later Kara stops by L-Corp to bring Lena coffee.  Despite Jess’ previous cold shoulder, Kara’s determined to win over the protective assistant.

“Hi, Jess,” she grins widely.  “Is Lena available?”

“She’s busy,” Jess replies without looking up.

“Oh, is she in a meeting?”

Before Jess can answer, Lena walks out of her office, files in hand for Jess.

“Kara, this is a surprise,” Lena exclaims.

“Hi, Lena.  I brought you coffee, but if you’re busy I can just leave it and go.”

“I’m rarely too busy for you Kara,” Lena answers with a smile.

Kara looks at Jess suspiciously but doesn’t narc her out to Lena.

“Great!”

This time Lena gestures Kara towards the couch.  “So how can I help you today Kara?”

“Actually I just came by to bring you coffee and chat.  I was in the neighborhood and had a little time before I need to head back to CatCo.”

Lena raises an eyebrow and Kara squirms a bit, but Lena’s smirk screams teasing and the lingering tension evaporates.

“So are you working on any interesting stories?”

“Maybe.  I have a lead that Lord Technologies may be developing anti-alien weaponry.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Lena says thoughtfully.  “Does Supergirl know?”

Kara hesitates before answering.  Her gut says Lena can be trusted with her secret, but they don’t really know each other well yet.  “She’s aware,” she settles on noncommittally, while changing the subject. 

“I actually came by to see if you’re free Friday?”

A look of surprise flashes through Lena’s eyes, but she quickly schools her expression.  “I’ll have to check my schedule, but I think my last meeting should end by six.  Why?”

“I thought maybe you’d like to join me for drinks,” Kara offers shyly.

It’s Lena’s turn to hesitate, still unsure if the rookie reporter has ulterior motives.  But there are certainly worse things than killing a couple of hours with a beautiful woman. 

“Usually I meet some friends, but everyone’s busy this week.”  As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Kara realizes it sounds like she has nothing better to do.  “I mean I was going to invite you anyway so you could meet everyone, but it turns out they all cancelled; so it would just be us. But, uh if…”

Lena decides to take Kara at her word and not feel insulted.  “I’d love to Kara.”

“Great! I’ll text you the address.  It’s a really casual place.  Will seven work?”

“Sure, it should be fine.  If I’m running late, I’ll text you,” Lena responds.

“Great!  I need to get back to work before Snapper well…snaps,” Kara quips.  “But I’ll text you later.”

“I look forward to it,” Lena assures her with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Lena arrive at the same time. 

“Lena you look stunning!”  Kara blurts out, the blush of a setting sun darkening her cheeks.  But she’s never seen a butch Lena complete with leather jacket and boots.  Her raven hair floats in the slight breeze, the perfect mix of styled and care-free, and an insistent urge surges within Kara to run her fingers through it. 

[Butch Lena](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f7ebe5782b1f57f088de013fae71374b/tumblr_p1ua71m09i1vzwwoeo2_1280.jpg)

Lena smirks knowingly, “See something you like Supergirl?”

Kara freezes, not sure if Lena’s kidding or letting Kara know she knows her secret; but asking would be as good as confessing, so she just laughs nervously as she ushers Lena into the bar.  The squeak of the door hinges assaults Kara’s sensitive hearing and she flinches slightly; Lena looks back at her perceptively. 

It’s the time between happy hour and Friday night revelers; crowded enough to keep the bartender busy, nimble hands crafting cocktails and pulling beers, but not so crowded a walk to the bathroom feels like dirty dancing.  They take seats at the bar, the unyielding hard wood of the stool eliciting a murmured curse from Lena; Kara quirks her lips in a small grin.  “Not your usual hang-out?”

Lena raises her perfectly shaped eyebrow and answers in a smoky tone, “Oh Ms. Danvers, you have _no idea_ where I’ve been.”  There’s a slight lilt of an Irish brogue coloring Lena’s words that Kara’s never noticed before.  It sends a shiver down her spine and she quickly turns to wave down the bartender.

He saunters over – not so discreet river-blue eyes checking Kara out.  He smiles cockily after an inappropriate 30 second stare.  “Do you like blow jobs or sex on the beach? I’m talking cocktails of course,” he smirks. 

Lena can admit he’s cute in a man-child frat boy kind-of-way, lame pick-up line included.  But his utter disrespect for Kara sets her blood on fire.  If he were an alien, her kryptonite eyes would slay him on the spot.  Instead she glares at him with narrowed eyes and a steely glint.

Kara forces a laugh, but ignores his comment, turning to Lena.  “What would you like?”

Lena thinks she’d like to cut him to the quick with sarcasm, but she doesn’t want to make Kara uncomfortable.  “Dalmore neat.”  Kara orders Aldebaran rum for herself, suddenly feeling the need for something to calm her nerves.

The wannabe mixologist returns with their drinks.  Obliviously unaware his advances are unwelcome, he tries another cheesy line.  “My name is Mike, but you can call me _anytime_ ,” he whispers with a poor attempt at a sexy voice.  Kara glances at Lena nervously, a cry for help in her eyes. 

Lena intercedes, leaning into his personal space and drawing Mike’s attention.  In a carefully controlled tone and with a wicked smile, she puts him in his place.  “Well _anytime_ , like every woman you’ve ever used that line on, she couldn't care less.  But I’ll tell you my name.  It’s Lena Luthor; and _trust me_ …you don’t want _my_ attention.”  She sees the horror of recognition replace his arrogant smile before he scampers away without a backwards glance.

Kara sighs in relief.  “Thanks Lena.  I never know how to handle unwanted attention.”

Lena’s mirthful eyes lock on Kara’s.  “ _My pleasure_ , Ms. Danvers.”

Kara’s friends and family think she’s naïve, but she recognizes Lena’s subtle flirtation.  Instead of making her uncomfortable though, a slight thrill settles in her belly.

* * *

 

Over the coming weeks, the women spend most of their free time together.  Against her better judgment, Lena finds herself opening up to Kara in a way she never has with anyone except Lex.  She talks about growing up a Luthor of course, but more often than not they talk about happy memories before Lex went off the rails and her future goals for L-Corp.  Lena's surprised at Kara's intellect in the scientific and technological fields and their conversations have led to some promising ideas.

Kara finds it refreshing to spend time with someone who knows little about Supergirl and isn't much interested either.  Lena listens and challenges her to think deeper and push further in regards to her writing.  She lets Kara babble without interruption and doesn't seem annoyed, simply affectionately amused.  With Lena, Kara finds the first person to accept her judgment free.

In the back of her mind, Lena wonders how Kara's suddenly so available, but she pushes those doubts away. 

She decides she wants to do something to show she values Kara’s friendship.

Lena:     Hi Kara, are you free this weekend?

Kara’s thrilled at Lena’s text, knowing her friend must have something in mind.  She calls Alex and tells her Supergirl will be unavailable from Friday through Sunday, so the DEO and J’onn will need to handle any emergencies.

“Kara, you’re kidding, right,” Alex asks incredulously.

Her response rubs Kara the wrong way.  In all the time she’s been working with the DEO, she’s never taken any time off.

“No.  I’m not.  The DEO handled alien related crime long before I came along, so they’ll just have to make do for the weekend.”  Kara knows her tone’s acerbically defensive, but she’s tired of putting everyone else first.

“Why do you need the time off?”

Kara side-steps the question.  “You know Alex, I don’t work for the DEO.  I don’t need them to be a hero.  I’m taking this weekend off and if J’onn has a problem, he can take it up with me.”

Kara can picture Alex’s furrowed eyebrows and tight lipped mouth.  “Calm down Kara.  I was just surprised because you’ve never willingly taken time off.” 

Alex’s about to ask where Kara’s going again, but decides against it.  She’s been in the honeymoon stage with Maggie and she knows it’s her fault she’s lost touch with Kara.  “You deserve to have fun, Kara.  We’ll talk on Monday.”

Kara hangs up without saying goodbye.  She regrets snapping at her sister, but it’s hypocritical for Alex to be questioning her when she hasn’t bothered to have a meaningful conversation with Kara in weeks.  Plans were cancelled in favor of spending time with Maggie, texts have been minimal and brief, and Alex brushes her off every time she calls.  But she’s not going to let her sister sour her mood or excitement at spending the weekend with Lena.

 

Kara:      I’m all yours!  <3  <3  :-*

Kara:      What are we doing?!  ; )  :0)  :-))

Kara:      I’m so excited!   <3  =D  :-p

Lena smiles at Kara’s multiple texts; they always include emojis, the meanings of which remain a mystery to Lena, but Kara’s affection always shines through.

Lena:     It’s a surprise, but we’ll be on the east coast so pack accordingly.

Kara:      Lena, we’re going across the country!?!!!  8o  :B  :’)

Lena:     Yes love.  I’ll see you Friday at noon.

Recently Lena’s started sprinkling their conversations with terms of endearment and Kara’s heart skips a beat every time.  No one’s ever treated her with such unabashed caring.

Kara:      I’ll see you tomorrow! This deserves lunch!!!!  <3  <3  <3

 

* * *

 

Of course Kara spends the next day trying to weasel their destination out of Lena.  Lena holds firm, but it’s a close call when Kara starts pouting.  Luckily she has a meeting and it’s a short lunch.

Fortunately, between CatCo and Supergirl duties, Kara’s too busy for the next two days to do anything but pass out when she gets home.  She texts and calls Lena frequently, but the CEO remains steadfast; it’s a surprise.   

On Thursday afternoon Kara tells Snapper she’s chasing a lead and leaves early.  He looks at her suspiciously; already annoyed she’s taking Friday off.  But she needs to supplement her wardrobe for the trip.  She doesn’t question why it’s so important to her to impress Lena.

She has all her clothes spread out on her bed, packing and unpacking, changing her mind on what to take every two minutes.  Normally she’d call Alex to help, but she’s in no mood for a lecture.  Just as she’s on the verge of really freaking out, there’s a knock on her door.  She’s not expecting anyone so she uses her x-ray vision to see who’s out there.

 _Lena!_   She super-speeds to the door throwing it open with a little too much strength; the doorknob dents the wall behind it, not for the first time.

“Lena!”  Kara yells and lunges to pull her friend into a hug.  But Lena’s carrying a large box and she dodges before Kara crushes it. 

Lena chuckles as she places the box on the kitchen island carefully.  “Darling you need to save some exuberance for our trip.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara grins, “my energy’s _inexhaustible_.”

Lena hangs her coat and purse on the hook by the door.  Before she can turn around, Kara’s there, claiming her aborted hug.  Lena’s been hugged more in the last few months than she’s ever been hugged in her entire life.  She never realized how touch-starved she was before Kara.  Initially she’d stiffen when Kara threw her arms around her, but now she craves them.

When they pull apart, Lena’s surprised to see a downcast look on Kara’s face.  She’s fidgeting with her hands and her eyes are watery.

“Kara, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t think I can go Lena.  I’m sorry.”

Lena suffers whiplash from the abrupt shift in her friend’s demeanor.  “Kara darling, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t decide what to take!  Usually Alex helps me with my clothes, but we’re sort of barely talking so I don’t want to call her.”

Lena refrains from commenting; she knows Kara’s incredibly close to her sister.  But it’s obvious the agent’s neglected her in favor of her new girlfriend.  It’s no wonder Kara feels some resentment.  “Do you want to talk about it love?”

Kara shakes her head, but Lena sees the tear fall before Kara turns away.  Lena wants nothing more than to ease the blonde's distress.

“I guess we’ll just have to buy you a new wardrobe when we get there,” Lena teases flippantly.  “I can certainly afford it.” 

Kara takes a deep breath; she’s not being fair to Lena.  She’s taking Kara on a trip and Kara’s whining about her sister and being a drama queen.

“Come on Ms. Bernhard, I’ll help you pack.”  Lena pulls the blonde into the bedroom and soon they’re laughing and Lena’s trying to prevent Kara from over packing.  “Kara, we’ll only be gone two days.”

“But what if I don’t want to wear what I picked once we get there? I need _options_.”  Kara rolls her eyes like it should be obvious to Lena.  They finally manage to whittle down Kara’s choices and Lena informs her she’s taking Kara’s suitcase home to ensure Kara doesn’t take everything out and start all over again.

Kara pouts and Lena nudges her playfully, pushing Kara into the living room ahead of her.

“ _Ooh_ , I forgot to ask…what’s in the box?”  Kara beams with barely suppressed curiosity.

“It’s an outfit for Saturday night.  But I think we’ll save it until we arrive.  I don’t want your head to implode,” Lena mocks gently.

“Lena!”

“In fact, I have a better idea.  Why don’t you come home with me?  The airport’s closer to my place.”

“Yes!” Kara yelps with a little fist-pump.

Lena planned on going into L-Corp for a few hours Friday morning, but there’s really nothing pressing.  “We can leave mid-morning and go to dinner when we land.”  Kara places a soft kiss on Lena’s cheek and her eyes overflow with affection; right there Lena decides she’ll do anything to keep that look on Kara’s face forever.

 

* * *

 

“New York City!”  Kara screams as she stands on the stairs of Lena’s private jet, getting her first look at the city.  She sweeps Lena into a tight hug, spinning her around.

“Kara darling…we’re floating.”

Kara looks down in horror; they’re 10 feet off the ground.  Fear grips her heart.  What if Lena hates her?  What if she’s mad Kara kept it a secret?  What if she ends their friendship?  Kara knows she’ll never be happy without Lena in her life…not anymore.  She lands gently, but doesn’t release Lena from their hug.  If Lena’s going to end it, then she wants another minute of holding her. 

They’re pressed so tightly together, Lena can hear Kara’s racing heartbeat.  She pulls away gently and immediately clasps Kara’s hand.  “Kara, I already knew.”

Lena can see the doubt warring with relief on Kara’s face.  “You…you…knew?”

“I _am_ a genius darling and Lex _is_ my brother.  I knew from the day you walked into my office with Clark Kent.”

“But…but…how…?”

“I know he’s Superman; Supergirl recently appeared in National City _and_ you couldn’t resist giving her credit.  Plus why else would a ‘sort-of’ CatCo ‘not reporter’ be tagging along with such a renowned journalist?”

“You’re not angry with me?”

“No, why would I be?”

“Because I didn’t tell you myself?  Because I lied every time I darted off suddenly on Supergirl business?”

“I know you would’ve told me eventually.  I couldn’t expect you to reveal your secret identity when we barely knew each other.”

Lena can see Kara wants to believe her, but she’s going to need more reassurance. 

“Kara, being Supergirl is the least interesting thing about you.  You’re funny and smart.  You have the biggest heart, bar none.  Your loss hasn’t diminished your boundless optimism.  You’re staunchly loyal.  You’ve never judged me, even when everyone paints me with the same brush as any other Luthor.”

Lena’s voice pitches lowers, “Of course I’d be remiss if I didn’t say you’re gorgeous too...”  Her fingers graze lightly down Kara’s toned arms, chased by a shiver.

“You think I’m gorgeous,” the _Girl of Steel_ squeaks! 

“Hmm…among other… _attributes_ ,” Lena says, biting her lip.

“Phft…I’m not…”

Lena laughs richly and lets her off the hook; clasping their hands and leading them into the hanger.

 

* * *

 

Kara gasps as they enter the hotel lobby, her steps faltering.  Thankfully Lena’s walking ahead and misses her unsophisticated stumble.  She’s sure she’s been transported into _Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous._ The atrium’s huge and light casts diamond shards across the room, pouring from a chandelier that would easily crush a hundred people or more.

Kara was born into Kryptonian royalty, but even so…Lena Luthor is _impressive_.  She approaches the penthouse reception desk with unequivocal confidence.  The concierge pours her a glass of champagne and she pinches the stemmed crystal between her slender fingers.  A flush starts to creep up Kara’s face as she focuses on Lena’s elegant neck, upturned as she gracefully takes a sip.

 _Rao!_  Marilyn Monroe had _nothing_ on Lena Luthor. 

Kara was struck with Lena’s beauty from the moment they met; luscious red lips smiling at Kara like they share a secret, mischievous kryptonite eyes always playfully inviting, curvaceous and utterly sinful ass.  But right now it crashes into Kara’s awareness like class five white water.  Tonight Lena epitomizes unbridled sensuality and Kara willfully jumps in.

Lena can feel Kara’s eyes raking her body.  She turns and bites her lip, eyes darting to Kara’s, then up to her eyes.  Kara gulps visibly and Lena laughs softly.

 

When they enter the suite, Kara’s immediately captivated by the floor-to-ceiling windows boasting an amazing skyline view.

“We have an hour and a half until our reservations; I’m just going to freshen up.”

Kara’s stomach chooses the moment to growl loudly.  Lena smiles fondly.  “Order room service love; oh and ask them to send up a bottle of Dalmore 62, please.”

Lena finds Kara in the sitting room a little while later.  The food sits untouched. 

“Kara, are you okay?” Lena knows something’s wrong when Kara leaves food untouched. 

“Lena, that bottle of scotch was over $50,000!”

Lena smirks, unperturbed.  “I have to spend my billions on _something_ love.”

 

Lena knows Kara hates upscale restaurants; not because she’s uncomfortable in the ambiance, but because the portions are too small to satisfy a hungry Kryptonian.  So she takes them to the Brindle Room, best known for its comfort food, but specifically famous for its steakhouse burger.

Kara moans obscenely at her first bite and Lena feels desire pool between her thighs.  “Lena! This is the best burger in the galaxy!”

“High praise indeed from the woman who fell from the stars,” Lena smiles affectionately.

“It’s perfect in its simplicity!  Slightly charred dry-aged ground beef and steak trimmings topped solely with American cheese and caramelized onions!  What else could you need?!  This is one of the _many_ reasons you’re my favorite Lena Luthor,” Kara mumbles with a full mouth. 

Their conversation flows easily and they enjoy their dinner.  Kara practically explodes with glee when she realizes they have donuts for desert.  The waiter doesn’t flinch when Kara orders five portions.  She graciously shares _one_ donut, but Lena knows Kara never shares her food, much less dessert, so she’s flattered just the same.

After dinner, Kara pouts until Lena agrees to a carriage ride through Central Park.  It’s cheesy but Lena doesn’t complain when they’re cuddling together in the crisp night air and Kara holds her hands under the blanket.  Kara regales her with stories from her childhood with the Danvers and Lena listens raptly; she wants to know everything about Kara.

 

* * *

 

The next day Kara wakes groggily to Lena’s sing-song…  “Come on sleepy head—wakey wakey.”

“Ugh…five more minutes.”

Lena lifts the cover from the pancakes and bacon she ordered for breakfast and Kara jumps out of bed.  “Bacon!” 

Lena can’t believe she spends the day following Kara from one touristy attraction to the other.  But Kara’s enthusiasm is infectious and Lena’s helpless to resist her friend.  She finally drags Kara back for a nap in the late afternoon. 

Kara jumps into bed with Lena like it’s the most natural thing in the world.  Lena doesn’t blink an eye, thrilled at the development.  Kara wraps herself around Lena like a Koala and sighs contentedly. 

Lena’s sure she’ll never fall asleep and struggles to take slow, even breaths to calm her racing pulse.  But she must, because she wakes to a twilight glow in the room.  She’s facing Kara, their legs tangled and Kara’s arm tucked tightly over her waist.  Kara wakes as Lena’s trying to slip out from under her grip. 

“Where’re you going Lena?” she whispers groggily, her eyes still closed. 

“We need to get ready love or we’ll miss our show.”

Kara’s eyes shoot open.  “We’re going to the theater?!”

“Yes; given your love for all things Disney, I thought you’d enjoy the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast.”  Lena steels herself for Kara’s reaction so she doesn’t even flinch when Kara squeals at the top of her lungs. 

“OMG!  This is the best vacation I’ve ever taken!”  She rolls onto Lena and traps her in a full-body hug. 

Lena can feel her nipples harden so she pushes Kara off with a laugh before the blonde notices.  Now she needs a cold shower.

 

* * *

 

It occurs to Lena there’s a mysterious allure about a woman in the most masculine piece of clothing.  She’d bought the outfit for Kara, but she never dreamed the sight would _bring her to her knees_. 

Kara leans against the liquor cabinet with a provocative smile.  She looks absolutely stunning in the dark crimson Saint Laurent tuxedo with daringly tall heels, a white blouse with a neckline that plunges just a hair above her third chakra, and her hair pulled back in a high, tight ponytail. 

Lena stands frozen as Kara casually trails a finger slowly down her cleavage, piercing blue eyes locked on Lena’s lust-blown ones.  She comes to her senses gradually, raking Kara’s body with a gaze that explores and suggests.

At least she’s not the only one affected.  Kara’s utterly unprepared for the midnight backless dress Lena wears.  She reaches out, touching Lena’s wrist, and slides her fingers down to Lena’s hand, pulling her close.  “Shall we?”

 

* * *

 

It’s not until she looks up at the bright marquee that Kara realizes its opening night. The lobby brims with people of all ages dressed to the nines.  As they proceed through the milieu, the lights flicker indicating the show’s about to start. 

Lena guides Kara up the stairway with a possessive hand on the small of her back.  There’s a bar just outside the door to their private box.  “Would you like a drink?” Kara offers sweetly.

“Yes love, I’ll wait inside.”  Lena pauses, a slight thrill of smug satisfaction skimming along her body as she watches Kara walk away.

As Kara returns with two glasses of champagne, she sees a man approach Lena as she stands at the railing looking down at the orchestra.  He taps Lena on the shoulder, just at the edge of the hem exposing her back.  It’s feather-light, barely more than a soft stroke, but Kara feels an unfamiliar burning, potent like a lump of kryptonite stuck right beneath her clavicle.  Lena turns and smiles at him in recognition. 

Kara nears and offers Lena a glass with a smile, placing her hand on the exposed small of her back.  “Darling, this is Jack Spheer.  We knew each other in Metropolis.  Jack – Kara Danvers.”  He’s objectively handsome in a roguish way if you’re into unruly facial hair.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Danvers.”  Kara shakes his hand with a bit more strength than absolutely necessary and nods with a smile. 

Before they can engage in any further conversation, the lights dim.  None too soon as far as Kara’s concerned.  Jack excuses himself with a lingering kiss goodbye to Lena’s cheek.

Lena flashes a knowing smile and whispers in Kara’s ear as they take their seats.  “You know, with the possessive hand placement and the brooding silence, anyone would think you were jealous, Miss Danvers.”  Kara feels her face flush in the darkened box, but the beginning chords of the orchestra save her from having to reply.

Lena spends most of the performance watching Kara.  The blonde’s emotions play across her face without artifice.  She cries, she laughs, and mouths the words to all the songs.  Lena’s never known a more authentic soul than Kara Danvers. 

When she first met the rookie reporter Lena thought the relationship could benefit L-Corp.  At their second meeting, she’d felt a compelling need for the blonde’s friendship.  Recently, she couldn’t ignore her desire for her gorgeous friend.  Despite Kara’s beguiling naiveté, the CEO knows she’s no one’s fool.  The Luthor will need to play to her strengths if she’s to claim Kara as her own.  But is she worth the effort?

 

“Lena, it’s the most moving play I’ve ever seen.  I love Elton John’s music!”

Lena smiles at Kara indulgently.  “I’m happy you enjoyed it love.”

Kara links their hands together as they stroll down the street.  “It’s such a beautiful night Lena; can we walk back to the hotel?”

Lena doesn’t feel the need to deny Kara anything and they wander the city streets, meandering towards their hotel leisurely.

They stop at the hotel bar for a late dinner and drinks.  They eat in comfortable silence, each lost in their thoughts. 

Lena orders a scotch and a sambuca for Kara.  She knows the alcohol won’t affect Supergirl, but Kara likes the licorice flavor and the warmth as it burns down her throat. 

They linger over their drinks and Kara holds Lena’s hand, rubbing small circles on Lena’s palm with her thumb.  She gazes at Lena with unguarded eyes, overflowing with sincerity.  “Thank you Lena.  I know you planned this weekend just for me.  The play, the food… _RAO!_ the city!  No one’s ever treated me with such consideration or thoughtfulness.  I will always try to be worthy of your friendship.”

“I’m not as selfless as you make me out to be Kara.  I wanted you to myself…to have time for us just to be Kara and Lena, away from all the expectations anchoring our family names…away from all the distractions and responsibilities of our day-to-day lives.  You’ve become the most important person in my life Kara.  You give me much more than I could ever give you.”

Neither one is ready for the night to end.  They sit on the balcony overlooking the city and Kara tells Lena about Astra.  How she’d taught Kara about the stars and the galaxies and how she’d loved her.  Lena talks about the boy Lex used to be and how his love saved her when she was too young to save herself in a household of pain.

In the early morning hours they lose the fight with Morpheus and decide to get ready for bed.  As Lena turns to her room, Kara calls out to her.  “Lena…can I sleep with you,” she asks shyly.  Lena knows Kara needs comfort and affection after their soul-wrenching conversation and she’s more than happy to provide it.  “Of course love.” 

 

* * *

 

Kara stumbles into her apartment late on Sunday night.  There’s a note from Alex asking her to let her know when she’s back.  But Kara’s too exhausted and she slumps into bed immediately, only taking off her shoes.  She’ll call Alex in the morning.

Lena misses Kara the minute her driver drops the blonde at her apartment.  After spending the last three days together, Lena misses the tender caresses and eager hugs.  She misses the sound of Kara’s voice, the soundtrack of her weekend.

Their first week back proves incredibly hectic; Lena and Kara barely have time for a few texts and short conversations.

L-Corp is hacked and Lena spends all her time with her IT department trying to determine the scope of the breach.  The company’s in charge of several classified projects for the government and its imperative Lena assess whether any were compromised.  She’s also focused on uncovering any link to Cadmus or Lillian.  The threat they pose to Kara is no longer acceptable.

Snapper’s pressuring Kara for progress in the Lord investigation.  She spends most of her week tracking down leads in the alien community.  Kara’s convinced he’s behind the recent alien abductions, but she can’t prove it yet.  Supergirl spends all her free time trying to find and rescue the abducted aliens.  She’s looking for a pattern to the kidnappings.  If she can figure one out, she can prevent future crimes.

 

* * *

 

Another week passes and Kara’s determined to see Lena.  They’ve talked more but they haven’t seen each other since they returned from New York.  She needs a break and she needs Lena.

 

Kara:      Hi Lena.  I’m going to paint my bedroom this weekend and I’m going to pick out the color Saturday morning.  ; )  :0)  :-))

Kara:      I could really use your advice. <3  =D  :-p

Lena:     I’ll pick you up around 10am?

Kara:      Great! I can’t wait!  <3  <3  :-*

 

Lena's never even been in a paint or home improvement store.  But she’s beginning to realize she’ll do anything Kara asks of her; even if it means shirking her responsibilities to L-Corp for a day.

 

“Lee, there’re so many colors!” 

Lena blushes at the nickname.  It’s the first time Kara’s used it.  No one’s ever given her a nickname before and she would’ve never guessed how much she’d enjoy it.  Kara says it with affection and a smile Lena’s come to realize Kara reserves for her. 

She grins at her friend’s antics.  “Yes darling, but I think this one would suit you best.”  Lena points to a light blue color pretentiously named charismatic sky.

They walk around selecting all the supplies they’ll need for the project and Lena insists on paying for everything.

“I really appreciate it Lee.  Normally I’d do this with Alex, but she’s still focusing on Maggie, and I’ve barely seen James and Winn, and Lucy’s still in Metropolis visiting her sister Lois.”  Kara’s never learned when to stop babbling.  It’s not until Lena goes completely still that she realizes it may not have sounded right.

"So I'm just a convenient substitute?" Lena asks, her voice eerily calm.  She knew her friendship with Kara started because Kara suddenly found herself alone and Kara's obviously someone who thrives on companionship, but by now she'd thought it grown to something more--something Kara valued beyond just someone to keep her company.

"No!" Kara's quick to reply, but she's not sure how to explain how much Lena's come to mean to her.

Lena thinks about their time in New York and how she’d never been happier.  But she realizes now the connection they’d developed frayed under the weight of their obligations since they’ve been back.

"Maybe I haven't earned my place by your side...but I will," she promises cockily.

Kara knows Lena’s more than she deserves.  She’s given everything and Kara’s just made her feel like a replacement part in an old car.  But the sly grin growing on Lena’s face gives her hope Lena's not walking away.

"H-how would you earn it?" Kara asks slowly.

Lena immediately imagines fucking Kara until she comes undone beneath her…Kara coming on her tongue, Lena thrusting inside her, Kara begging and screaming her name…claiming every inch of her naked body until she belongs to no one else, ever.

Lena decides there and then Kara will belong to her and she will stop at nothing to claim her.  She’s tired of never being first…of never being _enough_.  She will prove to Kara no one else is worthy to stand by her side.

She touches Kara’s face with the back of her hand and draws it downward.  She leans close enough for Kara to feel Lena’s breath on her lips.  “Oh love, I’m not going to _tell_ you; I’m going to _show_ you.”

Kara gasps at the heat in Lena’s promise.  A tingling and pleasurable ache floods her body as she wonders what lies ahead.  She wants Lena’s attention.  She wants to know what it would mean to belong to the most compelling person she’s ever met.

 

 


	3. Your Hand Prints On My Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stakes her claim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dialogue-heavy. I'm not a fan of one-dimensional characters and I'm trying to reveal Lena and Kara's personality through their words and actions as opposed to just stating them. In this story I'm aiming for the confident and aware Kara of season 3 (one of its only redeeming aspects) and the Lena who's not acting like a teenager with her first crush (think of the Lena who calls Kara out on her shit at CatCo, but with more conviction and less voice trembling).
> 
> There's a bit long conversation between them about Picasso's works. I am by no means an art connoisseur, but I do like some of the masters and I have been to some of the world's most renown museums and developed a taste for what I like. Mostly I know I detest abstract pieces.
> 
> Oh and I LOVE Chinese food so the menu was mostly inspired by my favorite dishes. I cook a lot and I've always head-canoned Lena as somewhat of a gourmet chef.
> 
> I'm too disgusted with the show for another rant (although expect some in the future), but you'll see some of my frustration in this chapter. Since season 1 I've been perturbed about the way the DEO, through J'onn, treats Kara, so you'll see some of my annoyance. Also I've always hated all the loose threads littering the series. If Astra can develop anti-kryptonite technology then why can't the DEO?
> 
> As always, please feed the author. I read all of your comments and I consider them an opportunity to grow as an author. Plus I always enjoy a good rant! <3

Lena already knows Kara’s a person that appreciates the simple things in life.  She appreciates thoughtful gestures, no matter how inconsequential; and she loves food.

Lena:     Darling would you like to come to dinner tonight at my place?

Kara:      Of course!  Do you want me to pick up something on my way?  ; )  :0)  :-))

Lena:     No, I’ll cook for you.  Say around 8?

Kara:      Great!  Now I have something to look forward to!  <3  <3  :-*

Kara hates the weekly debriefs at the DEO.  Most of what J’onn says is irrelevant to Supergirl.  Right now her time would be better spent chasing leads on her current article.  She’s determined this expose will be her first front-page story.  She’s only not asleep because she’s been looking at all the pictures she took in New York…well all the pictures of Lena.

Now she understands why James loves photography.  Pictures tell a story and they can reveal more than words.  She took many candid shots of Lena.  Most of them Lena’s not aware were taken, although Kara intends to show her at dinner tonight.

Yes, Lena’s beautiful; but the pictures also show the side she buries underneath her stoic exterior.  In one of the pictures Lena’s looking out at the city from the balcony at the top of the Empire State building.  She’s smiling softly with a look of utter wonder. 

In another she’s laughing without restraint, her eyes open and genuine.  Kara remembers Lena was watching her as she playfully reenacted Gene Kelly’s famous scene from Singin’ In the Rain.  Lena called her a dork and Kara snapped the picture while jumping down from the lamppost.

She’s startled by a hand on her shoulder and only then does she realize the meeting’s over.  “Alex, you startled me.”

“What had you so distracted in the first place?  I know you think these meetings are boring, but they are important Kara.”

Kara sighs and shakes her head.  “Yes, Alex.  Do you want to spar?  It’s been awhile.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Alex grins.

 

On her way to the training room, Kara sees Winn.  There’s something she’d like to do, but she won’t be able to do it on her own; Winn, however, could do it easily.  But she’s concerned he’ll tease her or spread gossip; unfortunately he’s prone to both.  But he’s her friend so she decides it’ll be okay.

“Hey Winn,” Kara smiles fondly.

“Hey Kara!  How are you?  I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Well, _someone_ , other than me, has been spending their nights playing hero.”  There’s a bit of a dig in her tone.  She doesn’t appreciate the deception by Winn and James before they admitted they were Guardian.  She also thinks they’re going to get themselves hurt and not just because they’re human.  Winn’s immaturity prevents him from thinking beyond the immediate thrill of fighting crime and James…well James seems to be more concerned with feeding his ego than being a true hero.

“Listen Winn, I need a favor.”

“Shoot!  What do you need?”

Kara hands him her phone.  “I have pictures on here from my trip to NYC and I need to put them on a flash drive in the form of a side show.  I need it for tonight.”

Winn starts perusing the pictures.  “You went to NYC!  When?! Did you like it?!”

“Yeah, a few weeks ago, just for the weekend.  It was the best vacation I’ve ever taken.  Anyway, Alex is waiting for me in the training room.”

“Okay, I’ll have it for you by the time you guys are done.”

“Thanks Winn.”

 

Alex is already in the training room when Kara gets there.  She notices the kryptonite emitters are set a little higher than usual.  There’s a noticeable drag on her muscles before she adjusts.  It seems Alex wants a little advantage for a change.  Kara doesn’t mind because she’s realized there are enemies she’s faced with equal or greater strength than her.  She needs to keep improving her ability to fight smart—not just tough.

Alex smiles smugly as they take position.  Kara ignores it and determines to stay focused no matter what Alex says or how she tries to bait her.  It’s Alex’s favorite tactic – to trash talk and distract Kara.

It starts like it always does; Alex starts throwing punches and Kara blocks.

Alex throws a particularly vicious kick that misses and she’s forced to back-flip away.  Kara gives her time to recover and challenges Alex to continue.  “Again!” 

Alex lunges and Kara uses her momentum against her, pushing her to the side, delivering a strong kick to her ribs.  Bending over, trying to catch her breath, Alex stumbles back.  Kara jumps onto her shoulders, her legs locking against Alex’s torso; she back flips, coming down in a handstand and flinging Alex hard to the floor.  Alex lands spread eagle on her belly, struggling for breath.  Kara lets her recover.  “Again!” 

They circle each other and Alex dodges Kara’s punch, delivering a brutal strike to her abdomen.  But when she tries to follow-up, Kara blocks and connects with a vicious punch to her face and follows up with a kick Alex absorbs; when Kara tries to sweep Alex’s feet, Alex jumps and drops to the ground, giving her time to reset.  “Again!”

They jab and kick at each other without success until Kara grabs Alex’s arm after a missed punch and forces Alex into a back flip to avoid a broken arm and lands on the floor stunned.  Kara straddles her ready to deliver the fight-ending punch.  She hesitates because even at human strength, Kara is incredibly strong and she doesn’t want to hurt Alex when they’re just training.  Alex uses her hesitation to deliver a ferocious kick to Kara’s abdomen.  Kara shakes it off and they reset, both sisters breathing hard.  “Again!” 

“Why did you hesitate?” Alex demands.

“We’re just training and you’re my sister,” Kara bites out.

Alex shakes her head and storms out of the training room.  Kara furrows her eyebrows, rolls her eyes, and shrugs past her sister.  Alex yanks her by the arm and Kara turns to face her.

“Kara, we’re warriors and sometimes warriors have to kill.   Can you tell me you’re ready to kill?”

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get the job done Alex; I always have.”

 

Winn hands Kara her phone and the flash drive as he swivels his chair to face her.  “So,” he smirks, “Lena Luthor…”  Alex hears him and steps quickly towards them.

“What about Lena Luthor?” She demands.

Kara shoots Winn a ‘six-foot under’ look and turns to Alex.

“We’re friends.”

“Since when?!”

“We’ve been friends for months; she’s my _best_ friend,” she informs Alex, after shooting Winn another pointed look.

“Kara, you can’t trust her.  She’s a Luthor!”

Kara pins her sister with a steely look, eyes hard and challenging.  “You’re wrong.  I know Lena and she’s a good person.  She’s proved herself over and over again Alex, helping us at every turn since she arrived in National City.  When are you going to accept you’re wrong about her?!”

“You’ve known her for only a few months Kara.  How can you know she won’t betray you…betray this city at the next opportune moment,” Alex shoots back, clearly frustrated.  “Please tell me she doesn’t know you’re Supergirl,” Alex asks, horrified.

“Yes; she does.  It’s my secret to share.  I don’t need your or the DEO’s permission.  I do not work for the government.  I should’ve just taken Kal’s lead and never let any organization compromise my autonomy.  It stops today.”

“She needs to sign an NDA and be interviewed by J’onn,” Alex insists.

“No!  I will not ask Lena to sign an NDA because I know she will NEVER hurt me.  I will also not bring her here so J’onn can read her mind; at least not without her permission.  So if you don’t have a reason other than her last name, I don’t want to hear another word against Lena.”

“But Kara…” 

Kara cuts her off with a roar.

“Enough!  Maybe if you’d been around for the last few months you’d have gotten to know her as well.”

Guilt flashes through Alex’s eyes and she looks away; no longer able to hold Kara’s gaze.  But no matter what, Kara loves her sister and she doesn’t want to hurt her.   She sighs.

“Alex, I’m happy for you.  Maggie’s really good for you and you deserve to be happy; but so do I.  I don’t need, and I’m not asking for, your approval.  I’m also not going to put my life on hold until you decide you have time for me.  It’s not fair for you to come in now and judge me or my friendship with Lena.  You don’t have to agree, but you do have to respect it.”

“Kara, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Kara lets out a deep sigh.  “Alex, I would never have survived without your help and protection since I landed on this planet.  I love you and you will always be my sister.  But I’m not a child anymore.  I don’t need your protection.  You act like I’m incapable of being my own person and making my own decisions.  You need to take a step back and _see me_. 

Since I got to Earth I was told to hide who I am.  Do you know how crushing it is to feel there’s something wrong with the core of your identity?  I am finally fully myself and I’m not going to hide or let people tell me who to be anymore; not even you Alex.”

 

* * *

 

Kara greets the doorman at Lena’s building with a friendly smile as he opens the door.  She approaches what is clearly a security checkpoint even if there’re no metal detectors.  The gentleman behind the desk’s posture screams former military.  Kara scans him and sees no less than two guns, three knives, and a stun gun concealed in his expensive suit.

The last time she’d been here, it was with Lena and she was so excited she couldn’t really remember anything except it was huge and the guestroom bed was the most comfortable bed she’d ever slept in.

“Good evening ma’am, how may I help you?” he asks professionally.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers…”

Before Kara can tell him who she’s here to see, he interrupts her.

“Ah yes Ms. Danvers; my name is Marcus.  Ms. Luthor told me to expect you.  You have been cleared to use her private elevator.  Please follow me.”

Kara follows him with an impressed look.  He leads her around a corner and past the elevator bank, through a reinforced steel door, which he opens with a retinal scan, to a single elevator.

“Ms. Luthor must call the elevator until she adds you to the secure network; right now only she has access.  Then you will be able to use the elevator freely.”

“You mean you can’t send me up?”

“No Ms. Danvers.  No one except Ms. Luthor has access to the elevator; just to the door leading to this room.  Enjoy your evening,” he offers with a smile.

Before Kara can activate the intercom, the elevator starts to climb.  Kara realizes it only stops on one floor. 

The elevator opens directly into the penthouse with a ding and Lena’s waiting for Kara with a welcoming smile.  A spacious entryway opens up to a large living area.  The living room boasts an opulent fireplace and floor-to-ceiling windows with stunning skyline views; the view’s more impressive than L-Corp _and_ CatCo’s.

“Lee!”  Kara sweeps her into a hug.  It’s been a long day and it’s only now she feels she can start to relax.

“Hello love, I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Kara breathes out softly.  “Oh, these are for you!”  Kara managed to find the exclusive shop Lena uses in order to purchase a bouquet of plumerias.

“Thank you; but you know your presence would’ve been more than enough.” 

Kara doesn’t bother to contradict her and instead gives her a fond smile.  She follows Lena into her gourmet kitchen and sits at the island while Lena accommodates the flowers in a vase.  There’s a delicious smell wafting in the air, which Kara assumes is dinner. 

Lena notices the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows and the general fatigue in the way her shoulders slump.  “Darling are you okay?” she asks with concern lacing her words.

“Yes, I’m just a little tired. It was a long day.”

Lena leaves the vase on the counter and sits on the stool next to Kara, nestling their hands together.  “Kara, you can always tell me anything.  I want to be here for you in every way you need.  Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I know Lee, but I don’t want to ruin our dinner with my problems.”

“Your problems are our problems; come, let’s settle in on the couch and you can tell me what’s wrong.  I prepared some hors d'oeuvres.”

Lena leads her to the living room. 

Lena’s style leans towards the modern, but her home consists of soft wood tones and throws and pillows with rich colors.  Unlike her office, her home exudes a warm and comforting vibe and Kara feels the last vestiges of her tension drift away.

“Lena do I smell _potstickers_?!”

“Well dinner wouldn’t be complete without your favorite.  I made a chili-garlic sauce for dipping.  They may be a little lukewarm, but I’m sure you can take care of it,” Lena smirks.

Kara gives the platter a short burst of her heat vision and immediately puts one in her mouth.  “Oh Rao! Lee, these are the best I’ve ever tasted!  Where did you get them?”

“I’m actually quite talented in the kitchen, I’ll have you know.”  Lena feigns indignation.

“Oh no Lee, I didn’t mean…”

“I’m just teasing love.  I made them from scratch.”

Kara feels her eyes water and takes some deep breaths to prevent any tears from falling, but Lena’s always paying close attention and sees the blonde struggling to control her emotions.

“Kara darling, why the tears?”

“I’m sorry Lee. It’s just no one’s done anything so thoughtful for me in a long time and I’ve had a long day and it’s just…after my disagreement with Alex today I feel so…just...so weighted down…you know?”

“I think so love, but why don’t you tell me what happened with Alex?”

“I was at the DEO briefing today, which we have every week, but I hate them because most of what’s discussed has nothing to do with Supergirl duties.  So I was distracting myself looking through our NY pictures, which always make me smile and it’s like I’m back there with you and the happy feelings.”

Lena gives a little hum of pleasure and agreement, but otherwise waits for Kara to get everything out.

“So I asked Winn to put the pictures on a flash drive in a slide show so I could show them to you tonight.  I thought it would be nice if we could see them together.  So he was teasing me about you and then Alex heard him and then…”

Lena can imagine what happened.  She knows Kara’s friends and family, much less the DEO, don't trust a Luthor.  Alex probably said things about Lena which upset Kara.

“Kara, its okay to tell me.  I have an extremely thick skin.  I _am_ a Luthor; just not one inclined towards genocide or world domination,” she smiles ruefully.  “I’ve been dealing with far worse since I was four.”

“I know Lee, but you should be judged on your own merits.  If you only knew…but that’s a story for another day.”  Kara sighs resignedly.  “Alex said you can’t be trusted and then she lost it when I told her you knew I was Supergirl.  I refused to bring you in to sign an NDA or to meet J’onn, the director of the DEO.  I basically told her I’m a free agent from now on.”

“Kara you know I’m forever indebted to your trust in me, but you don’t need to protect me love.  I’ll sign the NDA if it’ll make things easier for you.  It’s moot anyway because I would never do anything to expose you.”

“No Lena,” Kara insists stubbornly.  “I am not an employee of the DEO.  They have no right to require anything of anyone on my behalf.  Besides, J’onn is a Martian and he can read minds.  They just want to invade your privacy and be privy to your deepest secrets and intentions.  I won’t allow it.”

“I understand, but the offer stands regarding the NDA.  I will not, however, agree to let anyone read my mind.  Honestly it strikes me as an offensive and illegal tactic.”

“I would never ask it of you Lee.”

Kara sighs deeply.  “Alex lied to me for years, telling me she worked for the FBI.  I found out she worked for the DEO because they shot me out of the sky with kryptonite bullets one day after I came out as Supergirl; I woke up strapped down to a gurney in the DEO.  After my sister so _kindly_ released me, I walked out.  My mistake was ever agreeing to work with them.”

Kara sees the second Lena’s eyes shutter as she tightens her jaw with a deliberate eyebrow raise and head tilt.  “Excuse me,” she says tightly.  Kara knows Lena’s not angry _with_ her but rather on her behalf.

“Kara I will not let _anyone_ hurt you.  Didn’t you tell me Astra and her people developed effective anti-kryptonite technology?” Lena asks in a low-pitched voice.

“Yes, it was some type of sensor attached to their uniforms.  It could be defeated by just pulling out the sensor though.”

“Why hasn’t the DEO worked on improving the design?”

“I don’t know Lee, but I know they haven’t because they just want me to stay away from any situation potentially involving kryptonite.  Exposure hurts Lee; not just because I’m not accustomed to pain, but because it’s a pain specifically tailored to my genetics.  It’s the difference between a cut and an amputated limb.”

“When your aunt died, what happened to her uniform?”

“I’m not sure but it must be at the DEO.”

“See if you can acquire it.  It will be easier and faster if I don’t have to start fresh from the drawing board.  But either way, I’ll have my R&D department start working on it.”

Kara's stomach growls insistently and Lena laughs.  “I guess that’s my cue; time for dinner.  Would you like to eat in the kitchen or dining room?”

“The kitchen; no need to go through more trouble.”

Lena smirks, “are you sure you just don’t want to be closer to the food?”

Kara quirks her lips, knowing she’s caught.  “Well…”

“You’re too adorable for words love; the kitchen it is…”

Lena sets out two place settings and wine.  She knows Kara will drink water since she rarely indulges in alcohol.  She starts plating the food from the oven and warming drawer.  Kara’s eyes open wide when she sees all the dishes; spicy crispy beef, barbecue pork, orange chicken, Mongolian beef, Szechuan chicken, vegetable fried rice, spicy asparagus, charred broccoli, vegetable fried rice, pan-fried noodles, and steamed fish with ginger.

“Rao Lena!  This is a feast!  It must have taken you hours!”

“Well I had my chef chop and prepare all the ingredients so I really only had to throw things together.  Besides I know you need to consume thousands of calories a day due to your increased metabolism, especially if you use your powers, and I wanted to make sure there was enough food to satisfy my Kryptonian.”

Kara’s so touched at the caring gesture and Lena can easily see the sentiment in Kara’s intent look.

Kara doesn’t waste any more time talking and immediately starts shoveling food in her mouth, moaning and humming as the wonderful tastes skip along her palate.  The sounds coming from Kara…well…Lena can’t wait to hear them under other circumstances.

 

After dinner they adjourn to the den and Kara can’t help but gawk at Lena’s state of the art entertainment system; but she’s distracted by several line drawings hanging on the wall. 

“Lena, are these originals?” she asks with awe.  The sketches are representative of the cubist period by its most influential artist, Picasso.  Hanging on the walls without fanfare are _Lovers (1904)_ , _Nudes in Reverie_ , and _Reclining Woman at the Seashore_. 

“Yes.  I was always fascinated by how a single, well thought-out line elevates even the simplest subjects to genius…and of course his sketches of nude women holds a particular appeal,” she smirks.  “Did you know over the course of his life he was married twice and had six mistresses and hundreds of lovers in illicit affairs throughout his marriages?”

Kara’s impressed, not because the sketches are originals, but by the realization there’s so much more to Lena than anyone knows.  She feels honored to be allowed this glimpse into the woman she’s definitely falling for. 

Kara’s gaze turns inward, “Hmm…yes, his sketches of Fernande Olivier are the most prolific, consisting of over 60 sketches during his lifetime.”

Lena’s taken aback by the many depths of Kara Zor-El.  She’s immensely enjoying discovering their shared interests and day by day becomes more determined to make Kara her own.

Its mind-blowing Kara thinks; there’s so much more to Lena Luthor than anyone suspects. 

Although Kara’s favorite is not among the collection. 

“I know it may be cliché,” Kara shares, “but my favorite is still _Study to Girls of Avignon_ from 1907.  It was originally titled _The Brothel of Avignon_ , since it depicts five prostitutes from the brothel on Avignon Street in Barcelona. I always found the characters intriguing, since none of them represent a conventional lady figure.”

Lena snorts a laugh, “I’m sure the fact the girls are strewn on the painting in a provocative manner plays no role whatsoever in your fascination.”

Kara shakes her head with a smile, knowing Lena’s teasing.

Lena plays soft jazz while they watch the slide show.  It’s obvious from the pictures Kara took, she sees Lena in a way no one ever has before.  But Lena still can’t wrap her mind around Kara’s version.  She believes its Kara’s optimism and goodness that sees the Lena she wants to see, but doesn’t actually exist.

“Kara…it’s important to me you’re not misled as to the reality of who I am.  A gentle smile or a laugh doesn’t change the fact I’m selfish and ambitious and not above using calculating manipulation to obtain whatever I desire.”

“So?” Kara asks curiously.  “Whatever you may think about my naiveté, I’m not putting you on a pedestal Lena.  Being those things don’t obviate your other qualities.  From the moment we met you’ve been nothing but exceptionally honest with me.  You’ve also been thoughtful, and caring, and devoted.  I could go on, but among all your traits, it’s your unvarnished candidness I treasure the most.

Every single person in my life, without exception, has deceived me at one time or another.  You have no idea how freeing it is for me to know I don’t have to be constantly questioning or analyzing anything you say or do.  You treat me as an equal, able to make my own decisions and you accept them without judgment.  My skin may be invulnerable Lee, but my heart is not.  In that regard, I know without question I am safe with you.”

Lena wants to disagree, but at least she knows Kara’s not deluding herself; Lena will always strive to be exactly what Kara Zor-El needs and deserves.  She will put her above all others, including L-Corp, and she will bring to fruition all of Kara’s desires and satisfy every need.

 

Lena brings out the Chinese donuts she made for desert, as well as a scotch for her and alien rum for Kara.  “Why don’t we move out to the deck?”

It’s a beautiful night, no clouds and a crisp breeze, but not enough to make Lena cold.  When Kara finishes all the donuts, Lena extends her hand and gently pulls Kara to standing.  She knows Kara’s allowing herself to be moved, otherwise Lena would be helpless to pull the Kryptonian. 

“Dance with me?” Lena whispers softly.

Kara moves into Lena’s arms and it’s like they’re pieces of the same puzzle falling into place.  Lena rests her head on Kara’s strong shoulder and she’s surrounded by Kara’s intoxicating scent. It goes beyond any body product Kara uses, but Lena can’t describe it other than to know it’s enthralling.

They’re the same height tonight since Lena’s wearing heals.  Lena places a brief kiss on Kara’s lips and immediately feels Kara’s increased heartbeat under her hand. 

“Lena…” Kara breathes softly.  They dance for a little while longer until Kara feels Lena shiver.

She doesn’t want to leave, but it’s after midnight and she knows Lena’s generally at L-Corp by eight at the latest.  “Lena I had a wonderful night.  Thank you.”

They’re holding hands as Kara walks towards the door.  Lena debates whether to ask Kara to say.  She doubts the blonde will say no, but if she does Lena will not be upset.

“Stay with me…” Lena whispers, allowing the longing she feels to color her words.

Kara’s unsure, but then realizes she needs to trust Lena knows her own mind, just as Kara knows hers.  She knows its comfort Lena’s offering.  “Of course,” Kara offers with a smile.

 

Kara borrows an old MIT sweatshirt and the softest shorts she’s ever worn to sleep in.  Lena hands her a new toothbrush and Kara tries to not think too hard about why Lena stocks new toothbrushes.  She finds the thought of someone else sharing Lena’s bed troubling. 

Once they’re snuggled into bed together, Kara asks the question plaguing her mind.  “Lee, why did you kiss me?”

Lena hedges.  She wants Kara, but playing the fool is not on tonight’s agenda.  If she admits her desires to Kara, there’s no going back.

"Please Lee, I need to hear it from you," Kara pleads.

Lena studies Kara.  She can explain her feelings or backtrack and possibly never have another opportunity to push their relationship to the next level.  But Luthor's don't show fear or let it drive their decisions.  

So she sits up and lets the sheet drop from her body to pool at her waist.  She's not naked, but her black nightshirt only lasts until her porcelain thighs, barely covering her curvy hips.

Kara’s eyes hug the curve of Lena’s breasts, traveling up her cleavage to her slightly protruding collarbone.  They linger on Lena’s mesmerizing eyes and then stray to chiseled cheekbones and tempting lips.

"What are you thinking Kara?" Lena challenges.

“You’re stunning and I’m enthralled.”

Lena never takes her eyes off Kara’s while she leans in ever so slowly, her breath caressing Kara’s mouth, until finally allowing their lips to meld gradually and delicately.  It’s over before it begins and Kara opens her eyes, not even sure when she closed them, and runs her fingers over her lips in awe.

“Now?”  Lena’s brevity stokes the weighted question.

“Desire,” Kara freely admits.  “I’m desperate for another kiss,” she adds with heat.

Lena doesn’t hesitate; but while the other kiss was chaste, this one’s sin and temptation and Kara can feel it to her very core.  Lena claims Kara’s lower lip with her teeth, biting sharply, then thrusting her tongue into Kara’s mouth, demanding submission.  Kara can’t help the moan that escapes her throat, her body catches fire, and she _knows_ Lena has the power to possess her and Kara realizes she _wants_ it.

Lena slows down and the kiss turns tender, worshipful as she runs her thumb across Kara’s cheek.  She pulls back when the oxygen’s left her lungs.  She still sees a tinge of doubt clouding stormy blue-grey eyes. 

"Let me make you my world Kara.  You'll never want for anything ever again."

Kara seems to reach a decision and she presses in closer, this time her eyes challenging.

“You want to own me Lena?” she ghosts onto her lips.  She knows she’s capitulating, but she also knows it’s inevitable; this spark they’ve been fanning into a flame since they laid eyes on each other.

Lena licks her kiss-swollen lips slowly and cocks her head playfully like she’s thinking about it.  There’s a barely controlled spark in the thrust of Kara’s jaw and Lena wants to feel it blistering on her skin.  She gives Kara a searing look and a wicked grin.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

* * *

 

Over the next few weeks Lena puts her words to action in ways both big and small and Kara strives to make sure Lena knows she's not taking her for granted.  She’s become such a fixture at L-Corp, even Jess has lightened up her attitude.

They're building their relationship slowly, both for their own reasons. 

Kara wants to build something lasting with Lena and she's also approaching the sexual part of their relationship with trepidation.  She's never made love or had sex with anyone.  She's always been too afraid of hurting a partner with her powers in an unguarded moment.  Lena will be her first and hopefully her last, so she wants it to be special.

Lena’s waiting too.  She's waiting until she sees unbridled need and want in Kara's eyes.  She wants to know she's the one Kara's chosen--without doubt.

 

 


	4. I Know What They All Say (But I ain't tryna to play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna be  
> Just another ex-love you don't wanna see  
> I don't wanna miss you  
> Like the other girls do  
> -Taylor Swift, End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you will have your wish coming true; there will be a sixth chapter. This one was already mammoth (over 8,500 words) and there's still an aspect of their relationship I want to explore (get your minds out of the gutter). Although, admittedly I planned to include classy smut in this chapter, but as I said above, reasons.
> 
> I am not one for overly specific chapter warnings and for this chapter there's really nothing I can say that won't be a spoiler. As much as possible, and if I've done my job properly, I'd like the reader to experience whatever emotions it inspires viscerally. Please read my story tags and prepare yourself accordingly.
> 
> THAT BEING SAID I'LL SAY THIS: I LOVE SUPERCORP. PLEASE FINISH THE CHAPTER BEFORE YOU SEND THE ASSASSINS. (How's that for a teaser?!)
> 
> Now on to some background at least two of you will find interesting:
> 
> The quote “We were together, I forget the rest” is usually attributed to Walt Whitman but not linked to any of his works. Personally I think it's actually a bit of a paraphrase from his poem Once I Pass'd Through A Populous City.
> 
> "Yet now, of all that city, I remember only a woman I casually met there, who detain’d me for love of me;  
> Day by day and night by night we were together,—All else has long been forgotten by me"
> 
> So why am I taking you on this side-bar of Whitman's poetry? Because I used the quote so I didn't have to say 'Lena's really deep and Kara knows this and its one of the many reasons she loves Lena but no one else understands.' Humor me.
> 
> Also no disrespect intended to fans of As The World Turns; I picked the name of a random soap opera I though would fit. (Some people get really touchy about their soaps.)
> 
> Oh, I forgot to mention I provided a link in Chapter 2 (or 3) to the picture of Katie McGrath rocking the butch with a leather jacket in case anyone's interested.
> 
> Feed me, feed me, I'm hungry and I spent over 20 hours on this chapter!

Lena has a surprise for Kara and she can’t wait to give it to her.

 

Lena:     Darling will you be home today after work?

Kara:      Barring any Supergirl emergencies yes…I just finished an article for Snapper so he’s momentarily off my case, thank Rao!

Lena:     Are you up for take-out and a movie at your place?  Say around 7?

Kara:      Absolutely!!!  See you then.  <3  <3 <3

Lena:     I’ll pick up the food on my way. 

 

The day can’t end fast enough for Kara, but she still ends up getting delayed because Snapper gives her a couple of articles to edit at the last minute.  It’s only her super-speed that allows her to shower and be ready on-time for Lena’s arrival.  She doesn’t like to keep the CEO waiting if at all possible. It’s bad enough her Supergirl duties often tear her away when they’re together.  

Lena’s barely walked in the door before Kara’s asking for her surprise.  Lena had the foresight to place it in a lead-lined case knowing Kara would be tempted to use her x-ray vision to peek.

Lena chuckles, enamored with Kara’s eagerness.  “You mean you don’t want to eat first?” Lena teases.

Kara reconsiders for a second but her curiosity wins out over her hunger.  The fact she had a pizza on her way home also helps.  “I’m sure.”  Kara’s grinning widely, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Lena leads her to the couch.

“Before I give this to you, I want you to understand it’s your choice, and only yours, whether you accept it or not.”

Kara scrunches her eyebrows, some of her eagerness deflating with Lena’s cryptic words.  Lena can tell and decides they can talk after she gives Kara the gift.

She hands Kara the lead-lined box and holds her breath unconsciously.

Kara takes it reverently and opens it with care.  Inside lies a bracelet, of an alloy Kara’s never seen before, interwoven with sapphires, rubies, and emeralds.  It’s the most beautiful bracelet Kara’s ever seen and based on its unique design and rare stones, Lena made it.  Her eyes water as she admires the piece.  “Lena…”

“Before you say anything darling, I want to assure you it’s not a wedding bracelet.”  Lena’s well-aware of Kryptonian bonding rituals, which include the exchange of bracelets unique to the couple during the wedding ceremony.  She doesn’t want to freak Kara out.

Kara’s not sure if she’s relieved or disappointed.

“The bracelet serves a very specific purpose.  Once you clasp it shut, it emits radiation mimicking the red sun of Krypton.  It extends for ten feet or so in every direction.”

Kara immediately catches on.  “So when I wear it, I lose my powers.”

“Yes.  You’ve expressed concern over deepening our intimacy because of your powers and the risk to me of significant harm.  I just want to reassure you it won’t be an issue.”

Kara smirks and Lena relaxes when she realizes Kara’s not upset or uncomfortable.

“I’m not ashamed to say my motivation was definitely _sexual_.”

“Pfft…” Kara snorts knowingly.  “You don’t say…”

Lena raises her eyebrows and rolls her eyes with a small smile.  “However, as I was working on the technology, I realized it will be of great benefit to you in other ways.  Ever since you told me, I’ve been extremely uncomfortable to know you train in a room with kryptonite emitters.  There’s no reason to hurt you deliberately, no matter the circumstances.

So you can also wear the bracelet to train and I’m working on lamps mimicking the same effect which can be installed in your training room to ensure broader coverage.”

“Lee, this is amazing…it means so much to me…”

“I promised I would never let anyone hurt you love; and that includes the people in your life who claim to love you.”

Lena pauses, expecting Kara to disagree or be offended by Lena’s words, but all she sees in Kara’s eyes is acceptance of a sad truth.  It seems the people in her life don’t hesitate to hurt her when it suits their purposes.  Or, at the very least, finding another way doesn’t seem to be a priority.  After all, the DEO could’ve certainly considered other ways to allow her to train without resorting to the only substance on earth toxic to her physiology.

“Thank you Lena…I don’t know how I’ll ever repay your kindness,” Kara says, her tone laden with so much emotion even she can’t differentiate them all.

Lena struggles not to take offense and instead cups Kara’s face with her hand, rubbing her thumb softly across the tears slowing escaping from Kara’s eyes. 

“Kara, I would do anything for you.  I didn’t do this with any expectation and I certainly don’t want repayment.  Even if we end our romantic relationship this minute, I will always do my best to keep you safe.  If you believe nothing else, believe my devotion is not predicated on any expectation of reciprocity in _any_ sense.” 

The thought of going back to a platonic relationship displeases Kara.  So instead she basks in the sincerity beaming from Lena’s eyes.  She lacks the words to express everything she feels for Lena.  It’s too soon to tell Lena she’s in love with her, even if it’s true; Lena’s not ready to believe it or accept it.  Kara often sees the incredulity in her eyes.  So instead she pours her very soul into a kiss. 

She claims Lena’s mouth tenderly, caressing her upper lip with her tongue, until Lena grants her admittance.  It’s familiar and new and overwhelming and comforting and so many things Lena can’t even begin to parse them.

 

They spring back abruptly when there’s a sharp rap on the door.  Kara’s beyond annoyed, in front of the door in seconds, intending to send whoever it is on their way…quickly if not sooner.  She’s races past surprised and straight to incredulity; it’s James. 

She stands in the width of the open space and doesn’t move to let him in.  “Why are you here James?” 

Her tone conveys curiosity and surprise more than anything, but she’s somewhat incredulous he’s shown up unannounced when he hasn’t given her the time of day outside the office in months.

“Hey Kara,” he smiles the ingratiating smile Kara used to find attractive, but now recognizes it for what it is…smug and entitled. 

“Lucy’s still with Lois and I thought we could grab a drink,” he says like it’s a foregone conclusion Kara will join him.

“I’m not sure how those two facts relate, but I’m busy James.”

James rubs his chin and tries to look behind her into the apartment.  “I can keep you company and wait,” he offers casually.

“No, that’s not a good idea,” Kara responds firmly.

“Kara we need to talk…”

“James, I’m not sure what you mean, but we can talk tomorrow at work.”  Kara’s starting to shift from merely inconvenienced to irate.

James drops his smile and crosses his arms.  “I don’t think you’d want to talk about Lena Luthor at work Kara.”

Kara’s not sure what he’s trying to accomplish, he knows it’s ridiculous to try to intimidate her.  He also knows full well she’s sick of his opinions about Lena.

“It’s time for you to leave James,” Kara advises him quietly.

“Kara, I’m your boss…”

Before he can finish or Kara can respond, Lena appears behind Kara’s shoulder.  “Finish that sentence Mr. Olsen and by tomorrow you’ll be lucky to be taking pictures of unruly children in a department store.  Now, Kara asked you politely to leave.  I suggest you do so.” 

Lena oozes power and James has no doubt she’ll do what she says.  He pinches his mouth and gives Kara one last disgusted look before he walks away without a backwards glance.

Kara closes the door, laying her head against it and sighing.  “I’m sorry…” they start to say simultaneously.

They laugh together easily and the tension defuses.

“I’m sorry I intervened Kara; I know you can take care of yourself.  You don’t need me to fight your battles and I didn’t mean to disrespect you.  He just made me furious.”

“No Lena, I’m sorry you had to hear any of it and that he upset you.  I think from now on we should just get together at your place.  It’s more likely we’ll be uninterrupted.  Oh, and for the record…I thought it was really hot,” Kara promises as she melds her body to Lena’s.

Kara has always been drawn to powerful women and she has no problem with Lena exercising it on her behalf.  “Now where were we…”

 

* * *

 

It’s Friday night, but Lena’s caught at the office late.  Normally she’d make sure to be done by six so she can spend her night with Kara, but the R&D department was on the verge of successfully countering the radiation from kryptonite.  They were still a ways from a practical application, but this was the first step; finding a substance on earth to counteract the waves emitted by the poisonous rock.  Lena’s input is crucial to surmounting the current hurdle.

Kara brought her dinner earlier, but it’s nearing nine and Lena decides they’ve made enough progress.  She’s determined to prioritize Kara over anything else, and although this project technically does benefit her, Lena knows it’s causing Kara loneliness in the short term.  It’s a delicate balance Lena’s resolved to achieve.

When she enters her office she’s pleasantly surprised to find the blonde waiting for her.  Kara must be incredibly focused because she doesn’t sense Lena.  Lena’s sure she’s working on the expose she’s been chasing for weeks now.  She clears her throat softly and Kara finally looks up, liquid-sunshine aimed at Lena.

Lena never expected a smile could weaken and embolden her at the same time.  But it’s not just any smile.  It belongs solely to her because Kara never graces anyone else with it.  Lena slouches down on the couch next to her with, for Lena, an undignified grunt.  She immediately sighs in relief and massages her neck. 

“Hey Lee…had a rough day?” Kara asks as she sets her laptop aside and scoots closer.

“Not especially; I’m just not used to working such long hours in the lab anymore and my body’s reminding me.”

Kara kisses her check chastely and faces her.  She motions for Lena to sit between her open legs.  Lena scoots over and Kara kisses her pulse point and begins to massage her neck.  She’s not sure if the orgasmic moan escaping Lena’s mouth a couple of minutes later was specifically meant to turn her on, given that Lena’s certainly not above tormenting Kara with her mouth.  But regardless, it’s a flash fire to Kara’s core and she’s forced to shift as wetness pools between her thighs.

Kara doesn’t acknowledge the moan; two can play this game.  Instead she concentrates on working the kinks out of Lena’s neck.  Lena sighs dramatically and Kara smirks.  Once she feels the CEO pliant under her fingers, she runs them seductively through Lena’s hair and massages her scalp, scratching lightly with her nails.

Evidently it’s _Lena’s_ breaking point because she turns abruptly and pulls Kara to her, claiming her mouth, thrusting roughly with her tongue, deepening the kiss.  She holds Kara’s face firmly in her hands, preventing Kara from ending it.  They both know Kara _could_ end it easily, but Kara has no intention of ending anything. 

She wraps her toned arms around Lena’s waist, slipping her thigh between her legs as she leans back on the couch, drawing Lena to her until no space exists between them.  Lena feels a jolt of desire and breaks away gasping.  Not suffering from oxygen deprivation Kara smirks…until Lena whispers hotly in her ear, “ _one day soon we won’t stop and then we’ll see who’s smirking_ …”  With a sharp tug on Kara’s earlobe and a wicked grin, Lena rises confidently and straightens her clothes, the sophisticated CEO once again.

“So darling, what would you like to do tonight?” she asks innocently.

 

After she recovers, Kara asks if Lena would mind joining her at the alien bar.  She’s trying to cultivate more sources in the community in the hope of making inroads in her investigation.  The bar’s relaxed atmosphere and guaranteed safety for aliens may help.

Lena will not deny Kara anything she wants and agrees readily.  After a quick stop to change, her driver drops them at the bar.

 

* * *

 

Kara swears Alex must have superpowers; the minute they walk into the bar, her eyes lock onto Kara.  Kara was already looking since she heard Alex’s heartbeat, but there’s no reason Alex should’ve been able to immediately spot her, among all the patrons, from the dim corner where she’s sharing a booth with Maggie.

Lena tracks Kara’s stare and considers how to approach the situation.  “Would you like to join them?  I can have Trevor pick me up; he’s waiting down the block.”  Lena’s offering because giving Kara everything she needs involves understanding her attachment to her friends and family, and never placing the blonde in an uncomfortable situation or one where she has to choose. 

“No Lee, of course not.”  Kara looks into Lena’s cautious eyes with conviction.  “I’m not just being polite.  I want to be with you and I have no desire to spend my time with anyone else, especially without _you_.”

“Well you can always tell them we’re discussing new L-Corp technology and I’m so busy this is the only time we could meet.”

“Again, no,” Kara insists without hesitation.  “I know we haven’t labeled our relationship, but everyone’s going to figure out soon enough we’re dating at the very least.  I’m not ashamed of you Lena and I’m proud to be yours.”

Lena can’t help but feel a smug little thrill.  It’s the first time Kara’s stated so plainly she belongs to Lena.  Even if she doesn’t mean it the same way Lena intends, it excites her. 

“I’m delighted, love; but I want you to know I’m willing to follow your lead.  It’s your decision on whether or how you tell anyone.  I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way.”

Kara’s constantly humbled by how much Lena’s willing to sacrifice for Kara’s emotional comfort.  This is the woman everyone vilifies; the one who’s giving Kara all she’s ever wanted and more.  Kara could care less about Lena’s money; but this fidelity Lena so willingly provides…Kara’s already addicted.

She gives a little wave to Maggie and her sister as she steers Lena to a high-top closer to the bar, placing a tender kiss on Lena’s cheek as she offers to get their drinks.  Lena looks over at the bar, curious if the man-child still works here.  She won’t stand for him hitting on Kara this time…not even a little bit.

Although she doesn’t find the frat boy, she notices Alex making a beeline for her sister. 

Alex doesn’t waste time with pleasantries.  “Kara, what’s going on?  I know you and Lena are friends, but please tell me there’s nothing more.”  She stares at Kara impassively, but Kara recognizes it for the censure Alex intends.

“Alex, now’s not the time or place for this conversation.  But yes, there’s more; a lot more.”

Kara waits for the inevitable explosion and Alex reacts true to type.  She poses no new grounds for mistrusting Lena; it’s the same Luthor argument Alex never gets tired of spouting and Kara’s sick of hearing.  When Alex finally winds down, Kara stares at her stoically, a look she picked up from Lena. 

“Alex, if you don’t accept Lena in my life, it’ll be on you when I pull away.  Period.  Full Stop.  Not open to negotiation.  You don’t need to like her, but you need to be civil and respect her.”

“I never thought I’d see the day where you would let someone come between us Kara,” Alex says quietly.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day where your prejudice was more important to you than my happiness,” Kara responds just as quietly.

Alex storms out the door and as Kara walks back to Lena, she spots Maggie approaching them.  “Hi Kara,” Maggie greets with a subdued smile.  She offers a friendly nod to Lena and Lena waits to see which way the wind blows.  When Maggie doesn’t rail at them, Lena relaxes her shoulders minutely. 

“Hello detective, should I brace for handcuffs?”  She’s smirking, but of course Maggie recognizes it as the dig Lena intends.

Maggie takes it in stride, giving Lena a dimpled smile.  “I apologize, Ms. Luthor.  It’s my job and I had no choice, but I _was_ wrong about you.  We were _all_ wrong about you,” she offers simply.

Lena gives Maggie an appraising look.  “Please, call me Lena.”

Kara’s never been more grateful for Maggie.  At least there’s someone with an open mind willing to give Lena a chance.  “Thanks Maggie,” Kara adds without explanation.  “No sweat little Danvers; I’m off to find angry and indignant Danvers now.  Wish me luck,” she grins.

 

* * *

 

Kara hasn’t seen James at the office for several days now, but they’d been dodging each other since the night he showed up at Kara’s, so she doesn’t think anything of it.  But today she realizes his office is not only empty of his body, but also of the detritus he’d slowly accumulated; Ms. Grant would be horrified and demand an immediate decontamination if she saw it.

“Eve, where’s James?”

“I’m not sure, but I’d assume he’s back in the art department.”  Eve doesn’t seem too disappointed.

Now Kara’s even more confused.  “Why?”

“Oh, I thought you knew.  He’s the art director again.  Someone bought CatCo and he was demoted.  There’re rumors Ms. Grant’s returning.”  Eve looks around as if Cat might be sneaking up on her at that very moment.

Kara wants to know more, but Snapper’s already screaming for her, “Ponytail!  Get in here!”  Just like that Kara’s day disappears down the vortex.

Things settle down somewhat by lunchtime, if settled down means Kara sneaks out when Snapper has his back turned.  But she hasn’t even had time to text Lena and she wants to bask in her presence for a few minutes.

 

“Hi Jess, is Lena busy?”

“No Kara,” Jess answers professionally, but not unkindly, “but just a warning, she’s having a rough day.”

Kara appreciates the heads up, a far cry from her rocky start with Jess, and walks into Lena’s office to find the CEO scowling at her laptop.  But the minute she spots Kara, the anger drains from her face and she greets Kara with a warm smile.

“Kara, you’re certainly a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey Lee.  You seem tense, everything okay?  If you stare any harder at your computer I think the screen will crack,” Kara teases.

Lena feels the first genuine smile of the day cross her lips.  “We’ve hit a stumbling block on one of our projects and I’m just frustrated.  But everything’s better now that you’re here.”

Kara sets out their lunch and they chat while they eat.  “Oh!  Have you heard someone bought CatCo?”

“Actually I meant to tell you,” Lena hedges, not sure how Kara will take it.  “I bought it.”

“Oh…” Kara’s words trail off.  “How come?”  She doesn’t seem upset, just puzzled and Lena releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Well, mostly I wanted to fire James, but when I looked into it, I realized it’d be an excellent addition to my portfolio.  Under James’ lackluster management readership is down and CatCo actually lost money the last three quarters; which, luckily for me, is reflected in the current share price, the lowest in the last 10 years.  Once a qualified CEO takes the helm, I have no doubt, conservatively speaking, the share price will double.”

“So how will CatCo mesh with L-Corp?”

“No love; L-Corp didn’t buy CatCo.  _I…_ bought CatCo.”

Kara never thinks about Lena’s money.  But now she’s starkly reminded of the power and wealth the Luthor possesses.  Lena studies her and notes Kara’s slightly parted legs and how her tongue darts out to lick her lips.  Suddenly Kara’s aware of her own racing heartbeat and her fingers ache with the need to touch Lena.  Lena was prepared for a myriad of possible reactions to the news, but an aroused Kara certainly did not make the list.

“So am I to interpret your reaction as approval?” Lena grins.

“Pft…uh…oh…” Kara stammers as her ears turn red and she clears her throat.

“Darling, your eyes are blown wide and shining and your face’s wearing an adorable blush,” Lena points out with a sly grin.  But her next meeting starts in 20 minutes and she curses the universe for stealing this opportunity out from under her…quite literally.  She reigns herself in and lets Kara off the hook.

“But seriously Kara, you’re not upset?  I know you share a _close_ _friendship_ with James.”

“No, I’m not.  My friendship with James started deteriorating long before you came along; his behavior towards you simply accelerated the inevitable.  But more importantly, I’m never going to ask you to be someone you’re not Lee.  You don’t have to mold yourself into some paradigm you think I’ll accept.”

Lena raises her eyebrows, not sure how to react to such unconditional acceptance.

“Besides, I know you,” Kara boasts.  “No doubt you thoroughly researched CatCo’s effect on your bottom line.  Ultimately it was a business decision.  There were other ways to ensure James dismissal than buying a media empire.”

“True.  Cat dislikes him anyway.  I could’ve just called in a favor,” Lena admits.

“Wait you know Ms. Grant?!”

“In a manner of speaking; she ran in the same circles as Lillian so they frequently crossed paths.  One night at some forgettable gala she introduced herself to nine-year-old me.  She treated me like a friend and I began looking forward to seeing her.  Eventually I was shipped off to boarding school and we lost touch, but we still run into each other from time to time.”

“Everyone thinks Ms. Grant’s heartless, but it’s the opposite.  She’s the best mentor I’ve ever had and I really miss her,” Kara shares wistfully.

Lena feels a slight pang of jealousy.  “I never realized you two were _so close_.”

“Oh, that’s right; we met just as she was leaving on her sabbatical.  I was Ms. Grant’s assistant for almost two years.  With Ms. Grant, the work day never ended.  We spent a lot of time together.” Kara smiles fondly at the memories.

The slight pang of jealousy starts to feel like a knife through the heart.  “So you were _good_ _friends_ ,” Lena practically snaps.

Kara scrunches her eyebrows, but then a mischievous smile fills the room.  “You’re jealous!”

“You just waxed poetic about another woman Ms. Danvers.  It’s not a stretch to assume you were involved romantically,” Lena replies, feigning nonchalance.

“Do you mean to tell me romantic liaisons don’t litter your past like pit stops on the highway?” Kara inquires innocuously.  “Should I worry one of them will reappear, competing for your attention?”

Lena refuses to be baited and Kara sighs.

“In retrospect I suppose I did have a crush on her.  But I was mostly in awe.  She encouraged me, guided me, and supported me both as Kara Danvers and Supergirl.  When I felt the walls closing in she always knew exactly what to say.  She helped me grow as a person and a hero.  I’ll be forever grateful to her for it.”

Lena stands abruptly.  “I have a meeting; you’ll have to excuse me.”

But Kara blocks the door, because although she enjoyed teasing Lena just a bit, she never wants to be the cause of her pain.  She wraps her arms around her love, asking her to stay with her body and her eyes.  If Lena gave any hint of wanting to leave Kara would acquiesce of course, but Lena stays in her arms, albeit with a storm in her eyes and repressed lightning under her skin.

“Lee, I was never in lust or love with Ms. Grant.  I’m in love with _you_.  I’ve never loved anyone more.  I won’t ever regret being yours.”

“Quite an audacious promise,” Lena replies almost inaudibly.

“I know you will do everything in your power to see to it that I never will,” Kara asserts as if no other possibility exists.

“ _We were together, I forget the rest_ ,” Lena murmurs against Kara’s lips.

Kara’s smile is a bridge of light arched over Lena’s loneliness, her longing, illuminating the darkness Lena insists rests in her soul.  _“Be careful Ms. Luthor,” Kara breathes, “I might start to think you’re a romantic.”_

 

* * *

 

Lena:     Come over tonight?

Kara:      Love to… <3  <3  <3

Lena:     See you later.

Something about the tone of Lena’s text seems vaguely off, but before Kara can think what, Snapper screams her name yet again.

 

It’s the first time Kara takes the elevator to the penthouse without needing to use the intercom.  It’s absolutely silly, but it makes Kara feel she’s been granted another piece of Lena and she grins giddily to herself.

Lena’s not waiting to greet her, but Kara hears a moan from the bedroom.  She smiles wickedly already thinking of the myriad ways she’ll tease Lena for watching porn; female porn by the sounds of it, not that Kara expected anything different.

But Kara opens the door and her heart shatters, jagged shards shearing her soul while she tries to make sense of the scene before her.  Her mind refuses to compute.

Lena’s on all fours on the bed, facing the door with a man gripping her hips harshly, slamming into her from behind.  Kara can’t actually see his dick, but there’s no other explanation for the lewd sounds spewing from Lena’s mouth.

Lena hasn’t taken her eyes off Kara since she walked into the bedroom, a smirk lurking on her lips.  “What’s—the matter—Supergirl—jealous—someone else—is fucking me?”  She stutters between lustful grunts.

Kara’s never seen a sneer on Lena’s face, much less one directed at her. “Or—do you—wish—James—was inside you—instead?”  She gloats cruelly.

Lena’s words cause Kara to look closely for the first time at the man defiling Lena.  It’s James and he too stares at Kara, smiling smugly even though his mouth’s contorted with the exertion of driving into Lena’s cunt, the slurping sounds of her arousal piercing through even the deafening sound of blood rushing through Kara’s burning ears.

Kara’s frozen even though she wants nothing more than to fly out the nearest window and escape from the sight and sounds of James fucking Lena.  Forget the window, she’ll make her own opening.

They don’t stop.  Lena arches her back and moans when James grips her hair with one hand and pulls back, exposing Lena’s neck to his rough lips and teeth.  As she stands there in shock, all Kara can think of is the mark he'll leave on Lena’s pale skin.

But even in such a subservient position Lena’s nothing less than magnificent, the personification of raw power.

“Uh—harder lover,” Lena begs.  “I’m so—so close!”

Seconds later James grunts out his orgasm, and while the tears stream down her face, Kara idly notes she’s not surprised he’d take his pleasure before his partner’s.

But when Lena’s body tenses and Kara detects the blood rushing to her clit, it snaps Kara’s trance.  No way in hell she’s going to stand by and listen to Lena climax with James locked inside her.  She’s on him instantly, yanking him and his cock out of Lena and tossing him into the wall without compunction like yesterday’s trash.

Kara hears when Lena drops to the bed, a disappointed wail leaking from her mouth, but she ignores her in favor of stalking towards James where he lies stunned on the floor.  When Kara realizes he’s not even wearing a condom, a heretofore unknown fury erupts in a horrifying scream from her mouth as she punches him in the gut, hearing ribs break.  In the moment, Kara learns she’s capable of killing and only manages to arrest her hands due to the intellectual exercise running through her brain and not the inferno coursing through her veins.  She drops him and backs away abruptly.

She remembers Lena and turns to the bed, where Lena’s already regained her composure, seemingly indifferent to the beating suffered by James.

“You could’ve at least let me finish Kara.  Or maybe you’d like to drop to your knees and finish what he started?” She asks nonchalantly.  When Kara doesn’t answer, Lena taunts her again.  “Don’t be naïve Kara; did you really think I’d wait for you to decide you’re ready to fuck when I can have anyone I want?”

Kara can’t help the tears streaming down her face, but in the silence after Lena’s words, the rational part of her brain finally draws her attention.  There’s something inherently wrong with this entire scenario; something beyond the revulsion she feels at Lena and James fucking.

“You’re not Lena,” she realizes.  “You’re not her,” she repeats with relief.

After a second the doppelganger laughs with glee, not even trying to deny it, like Kara’s won a prize.  “She said you’d know.”

After a moment’s pause, the woman shifts into her true form.  Kara glances at James when he groans, but he’s still just James.

Now the woman laughs derisively.  “Oh, you thought he was a shape-shifter too.  Sorry to disappoint dear, but that’s the original and unvarnished Mr. Olsen; he didn’t need much convincing once Lena kissed him senseless.  He was incapable of hiding his hard-on; not that he seemed to be trying too hard.  Pun intended.”

Kara steps toward him deliberately, lifting and holding him against the wall by his neck.  “I knew your true color was green before this, but I never thought it’d also be black.”  James claws at her hands ineffectually.  She holds him to the brink of blacking out and then drops him unceremoniously.  “Get out of here before you lose the ability,” she bites out at him.

Kara turns her attention to the real problem.  “Where are you holding Lena?” she demands, keeping her wrath barely in check.

“I have no idea.  I wasn’t hired to capture her, just to impersonate her and fuck the newsboy.  If I’d have known he’d be so tedious and unimaginative I would’ve negotiated a higher fee.”

“If you don’t know where she’s being held, then you’re of no use to me,” Kara growls and approaches the shape-shifter menacingly.

The alien shows no fear, but offers the little information she possesses.  “I can tell you who hired me.”

Kara scoffs.  “I already know.  Lillian Luthor.”

“Close, but this scenario’s a bit tawdry for her.  I’ve found her to be more direct in her machinations, don’t you agree?”

Kara agrees, but not because Lillian’s incapable.  A rift between Kara and Lena would only serve to lessen her power over them; she’s not about to squander her leverage.  Lillian knows Kara’s Supergirl; she won’t  sacrifice her queen to save her pawn.

“Lex.” 

The thought of his sister with an alien would enrage him beyond reason.  He wouldn’t balk at this type of scheme, even if it’s counter-productive to his long-term goals.  Lena won’t be safe for long.  If he realizes he’s failed, he won’t hesitate to have her murdered.  Rao knows he’s been relentless in his determination; he’ll cut his losses, not wasting the opportunity.

 

* * *

 

Kara lands at the DEO in a whirlwind and shouts for Alex.

“Kara what’s wrong; are you hurt?!”

“Lena’s been taken.”

The sense of urgency in Alex from a second before dissipates.  “How do you know?”

“It’s a long story Alex, but Lex’s minions kidnapped her.  There’s no time to explain!  They’ll kill her.”  Kara refuses to contemplate the possibility Lena may already be dead.

J’onn must’ve heard the commotion because he appears in the command center and looks from Alex to Kara.  He doesn’t bother to ask what’s wrong, because he hears Alex’s thoughts and feels the strong emotions she can’t hide.  Needless to say, a strong desire to rescue Lena is not among them.

“Supergirl, calm down.  Agent Danvers makes an excellent point.  What makes you think Ms. Luthor was taken against her will?”

Kara realizes she’ll have to explain if she’s to get any help from the DEO.  She leaves out James and the more salacious details.

“So your evidence consists of the word of a random shape-shifter,” J’onn comments with the incredulous tone Kara hates.  She knows from experience there’s no point arguing, especially since Alex agrees with him.

“Winn!  There has to be a way you can track Lena!”

“I’m sorry Kara, but she could be anywhere in National City or even in another state.  We would need to pinpoint a narrower search grid.”

Kara’s about to storm away, but she spots the thoughtful look on Winn’s face.

“ _Although_ …I’m not sure how much it’ll help, but I can use the street cams to track Lena from her last known location until I lose her.  It may at least tell us where she’s _not_.”

Kara waits impatiently pacing behind Winn’s chair.  “Not helping,” he whines.  “Got it!” he shouts a minute later. 

“Is there any indication Ms. Luthor was taken against her will Mr. Schott?”

The smug grin Winn was sporting a moment ago drains from his face and he throws Kara an apologetic look.  “It appears she followed two men to a nearby car voluntarily, but there’s no way to know if she resisted in the car,” he adds, throwing Kara a bone.

“For all we know she could’ve been misled as to the identity of her kidnappers.  Maybe she thought they were investors,” Kara tosses her hands in the air, incensed.  It really could be a number of things that lulled Lena into a false sense of security.

“I’ve seen nothing to justify expending DEO resources and risking the lives of my agents on a vague possibility.  I’m sorry Supergirl, but unless you uncover more proof of abduction, my hands are tied.”  J’onn’s attempt to placate Kara fails spectacularly.

“J’onn’s right Kara.  Besides, there’s no indication of alien involvement.  The DEO doesn’t have jurisdiction,” Alex adds, trying to hide her childish satisfaction.

Kara acutely feels the ticking of the clock and realizes arguing any further would be futile.  “Winn, send me the address of her last location,” Kara orders.  Winn cringes; furious Kara scares him a little if a little means sending him cowering under his desk from the heat of her gaze.

With every passing hour Kara despairs she’s lost the love of her life.  She searches in an overlapping grid, seeking any hint of Lena’s location.  When she hears Winn’s voice on her comm, she almost ignores it.  But it seems he’s whispering and it piques her interest.  “Winn, do you have something?”

“It occurred to me Cadmus’ labs were previously Luthor Corp labs.  So I did a little digging and there’s a defunct one near where I lost Lena’s trail.”

“I don’t believe in coincidences; send me the address and Winn… _thanks_.”

 

* * *

 

Kara finds the lab and x-rays it from the building across the street.  It seems empty, but a glimpse of something flashes in her peripheral vision; the building has two sub-levels.  There are six heat signatures, one standing still. 

But she can’t see anything clearer, so she has no way of knowing if she’s found Lena.  Something’s blocking her super vision, but it’s not lead or she wouldn’t be able to see anything but black space.  Realistically though, the odds favor this is where Lena’s being held.

Kara fights the overwhelming urge to tear through the roof and every ceiling and rescue her.  Lena’s too important to go in half-cocked and risk her life.  So she calls the one person who might be able and willing to help her.

“Maggie, I need your help and time’s running out.”

“How can I help?” Kara takes a nanosecond to thank Rao for Maggie.

“Lena’s been kidnapped.  The DEO’s hiding behind jurisdiction and refuses to help.  I found her, but something’s blocking my x-ray vision and maybe even my powers.  I need back-up.”

“Give me the address.  I’m leaving the precinct now.”  It dawns on Maggie Kara must be in love with Lena.  She _never_ asks for back-up and foolishly charges in where angels fear to tread.

 

Maggie and her partner, as well as another squad car, arrive fifteen minutes later, but Kara’s died a hundred deaths; feeling like a coward for ignoring her instincts and not attempting a solo rescue.

Supergirl explains the layout of the building and with Maggie’s help they decide on the best approach.  Maggie pulls her away from the others for a moment.  “We will find her Kara; trust me.  I won’t let anything happen to her.”  Kara appreciates the sentiment, but they both know it’s an empty promise.

Kara waits for the team to breach and engage the hostiles before plunging through the roof.

“Supergirl! No! There’s kryptonite!” Lena screams in warning, flinging herself against the bars of her cage. 

Even under duress Lena protects Kara’s identity, but there’s no way Kara’s leaving her now.  She falls to her knees as she feels the burn inside every inch of her body and crawls over to Lena.  The lackeys must’ve all been drawn to the fighting, because Lena’s alone in the room.  Rookie move; Kara guesses there’s only so much vetting of villains Lex can do from prison.

Kara reaches her hand through the bars and Lena leans against her as much as possible.  Kara tries to x-ray Lena’s body to search for injuries, but the kryptonite’s already leached her powers.  “It’s okay Lee; Maggie will be here in a minute,” Kara promises through clenched teeth.

As if on cue, Maggie bursts into the room with the rest of her squad.  She helps Kara leave the room while her partner frees Lena.  Kara feels immediate relief but refuses to exit the building, insisting on waiting right outside the door where she can keep her eyes on Lena.

They need a bolt cutter so they’re delayed a few minutes while they fetch it from one of the squad cars, but it’s still faster than searching the bodies of all the unconscious thugs.  Each minute seems like a lifetime to Kara. 

Lena’s gazing at her calmly with confidence and something akin to pride Kara thinks.  But despite her brave front, Kara hears her wincing once she’s up and moving.

The moment she steps over the threshold of the door Kara wraps her in her arms.  _“I thought I’d lost you Lee.”_   Kara rarely cries as Supergirl, but it takes a concerted effort to remain composed.

Lena leans her forehead against Kara’s.  “I knew you’d come love.”

“ _Always_ ,” Kara pledges.

“ _Always_ ,” Lena agrees.

Lena’s sporting a black eye and numerous cuts and contusions along with bruised ribs.  Kara wishes she could go back and crush everyone who touched her, but in truth the injuries are minor all things considered.  The person she intends to get her hands on is Lex.  Prison bars will be child’s play.

Almost as if reading her mind, Lena pulls Kara into a chaste kiss.  Her split lip prevents anything more.  “ _I’m here love.  I’m fine.  You rescued me_.”

Maggie approaches the two women respectfully.  “I doubt we’ll get anything out of them, but we’re transporting all the muscle to the precinct.  I expect Lex hired them anonymously and the money trail will no doubt be a dead-end.”

“Wait.  How do you know it was Lex?” Kara questions.

“I’m a detective Supergirl; _I detect_ ,” Maggie brags with a smug smile.

Kara shakes her head playfully and Lena smiles as much as her bruised lips will allow.

“Thank you detective.  Our slate is definitely clear now.”

“Call me Maggie.”

 

* * *

 

Kara insists on nursing Lena back to health but after two days of forced bed-rest, Lena sneaks off to L-Corp while Supergirl’s off saving the day.  Kara returns to an empty penthouse, although not unexpectedly so.  She’s surprised she managed to keep Lena home for two days.

The rest of the week exhausts them.  Between both Kara’s jobs and Lena’s pressing need to find a CEO for CatCo, they’ve barely had a minute together where they’re not falling into bed, incoherent from fatigue.

Tonight’s no different, but Lena needs to ask an important question.  “Kara, do you want me to fire James?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t fire him when you bought CatCo, honestly.”

“I understand love, but that doesn’t answer my question.  He’s only there because I wanted to discuss this with you first.  You’re forgiving whereas I am vengeful.  Initially I didn’t fire him because I thought working everyday with people who likely no longer respected him would magnify his humiliation ten-fold.”

Kara clenches her jaw and shivers involuntarily.  Her eyes seek absolution, even though she’s done nothing wrong.

“I _know_ he didn’t actually…you know…you,” Kara gestures to Lena with her hand.

“You can say ‘fuck’ love, it won’t upset me.  It certainly seems the only apt description from what you’ve shared.”

“I refuse.  It’s disrespectful to you.”  Lena can tell by the finality in Kara’s tone it’s not up for debate.  She never intended to argue.  Kara’s staunch defense and unconditional trust are two of the things that attracted Lena to the blonde.

“ _I…I dream about it Lee_ ,” Kara confesses with a small voice.  “I caught a glimpse of him in passing the other day and I froze.  Then I felt incredible rage, because I remember.  I remember the smug look on his face when he thought I’d caught him…you know…you.  He didn’t _know_ , Lee.  He didn’t know it wasn’t you and he pulled that alien’s hair and marked her neck and he thought it was _you_ and he climaxed while I cried and he thought it was _you_ and he didn’t use a condom and he thought it was _you_ and it scared me because I never knew I could feel such hatred and it was ugly and inside of me and…and… _I’m ashamed_.”

Lena can tell Kara’s verging on hysteria so she cradles her tenderly, as much of their bodies connected as possible.  She rubs soothing circles on her back and comforts her with innocent kisses to her head.  “Shh love, I’m here and you have nothing to be ashamed of...”

Lena’s words seem to have the opposite of her intended effect as Kara bursts into sobs.  “No Lee, you don’t understand,” Kara shakes her head vehemently.  “ _I thought it was you_.  Until the moment she asked if I wanted to drop to my knees _I thought it was you_.” 

The shame crushing Kara is almost a palpable thing and Lena chooses her words carefully.  It’s vital Kara understand nothing she’d done, thought, or felt was wrong in _any_ way.

“Kara love, you were in shock.  You were confronted with the unimaginable in the most brutal and cruel way.  Without doubt I can tell you if I’d come upon that scene, stark and unambiguous, they’d both be dead and I would’ve disposed of their bodies without an ounce of guilt or a second thought.

Lex instructed them to tell me the plan, I suppose he thought it’d hurt me, but when I realized his intentions, I stopped worrying.  I knew you’d figure it out.  Because above everything Kara Zor-El…you’ve _always_ believed in me.  You see me with your heart, not your eyes. 

We all have darkness within us love, but you’ve always had the strength to walk in the light, to never let the darkness dictate who you’ve become.”

Kara’s sobs quiet down, although she’s still crying into Lena’s shoulder.  “ _Lee…will you forgive me?  Forgive me for doubting you?  Please Lee.  Please forgive me_.” 

Kara tries to scrunch into the fetal position, tries to make herself small, and her voice is so _so_ fragile.  Lena wishes she could take the pain and suffer in her place.  She’d do it gladly.

But she can’t so instead she gently raises Kara’s chin with her fingertips, so she can look into Kara’s sorrowful eyes.  “There is nothing to forgive love.  But if it’s what you need to hear, then yes, of course, you are forgiven now and _always_.” 

Eventually they drift off, deriving comfort from each other and the relationship they’ve managed to build despite all the people trying to rip them apart.

 

* * *

 

Lena awakes the next morning with one goal in mind.  Eradicate James Olsen.  Not literally, but only because Kara wouldn’t approve.  If she only had herself to consider, she’d arrange it without regret. 

She has Trevor drive her to CatCo first thing.

Lena grew up a Luthor and she’s been running in corporate circles for a long time, even before taking over as CEO of L-Corp.  She asks two of her security detail to escort her upstairs.

Once upstairs she asks Snapper to accompany her.  He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “ _now I’m a glorified babysitter_ ,” but follows her nonetheless. 

Lena thinks James actually trembles when he notices  her.  She keeps it simple.  “You’re fired Mr. Olsen.  Gather your personal belongings.  Security will see you out.”

“On what grounds?!” he blusters.  “You can’t fire me because of some _sexual escapade_ occurring outside the office,” he states smugly, like he holds a winning hand at a poker game.  He musters courage the longer Lena holds her tongue.  “I’ll file a lawsuit so fast I’ll end up owning CatCo _and_ L-Corp.”

Lena looks at him mostly indifferent, peppered with a hint of scorn.  “I have no idea to what you refer Mr. Olsen.  You’re being terminated for cause.  During your tenure as acting CEO, CatCo stock plummeted and we’ve been in the red ever since.”

Before storming back to the bullpen, Snapper rolls his eyes again and shoots a glance at James communicating _you're the stupidest person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting_ , and for Snapper that’s saying a lot.  He’s not sure exactly what’s going on and he doesn’t want to know, but he’s not deaf and he overheard a couple of the gossip mongers chitchatting about how Olsen left the office with Luthor on an unknown date with unknown, thus far, intentions.  By the end of the day he’s sure the rest of the children will have filled in the gaps with whatever bullshit they imagine. 

Not for the first time Snapper wonders how the fuck he’s supposed to run a real newsroom when he’s surrounded by drama queens starring in a corporate version of As The World Turns.

Her business at CatCo concluded, Lena heads to L-Corp. 

 

“Jess, I have an urgent project requiring your assistance.”

Jess follows Lena inside her office and takes a seat, wondering what insanity they’re embarking on next.  Jess knows her boss and she knows by the end of the day someone’s going to wish they never met Lena Luthor.

Lena spends the rest of the day using her wealth and connections to ensure James Olsen will never again work in California or most of the east coast.  If Olsen expects to return to a cushy job with the Planet and his buddy Clark, he’s in for a rude awakening.  Another benefit of growing up a Luthor; adults never pay attention to children.  She’s knows where quite a few of the bodies are buried, including Perry White’s.

 

* * *

 

“Darling, what do you say we go away for the weekend?  There’s a bed and breakfast on the water.  It’s only a couple of hours away.  If we don’t de-stress soon, both L-Corp _and_ CatCo will end up rudderless in a stormy sea.”

“That sounds incredible Lee.  Let’s do it,” Kara enthuses.  But almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth she scrunches her eyebrows and studies Lena seriously.  “You’ve never been there with anyone, right?” 

Lena realizes she really likes a possessive Kara Danvers and responds playfully.  “Do you really think so poorly of me love?  I’m hurt.” 

Kara knows when she’s being teased and decides to retaliate.  She pounces without warning and hits all of Lena’s tickle spots until she’s laughing so hard it _actually_ hurts.

 

* * *

 

Lena sets aside her book, looking at Kara pensively, and decides to broach a conversation long overdue.

“Kara love, we need to talk.”  They both cringe.  Never in the history of the universe has that phrase foretold anything but misery.  Instead of explaining, Lena just jumps into it.

“Kara, I don’t know how to love.”  She insists with an intense stare, because she’ll never lie to Kara and she wants Kara to understand precisely and unerringly what it will mean to be in a relationship with Lena. 

“I only know how to conquer, to dominate, to posses.  We’re reaching the point of no return and I’m asking you to be utterly certain I’m who you want.”

Kara’s never been blind to the truth.  She’s well aware the unrelenting CEO’s every move was made with the intent to reach her ultimate goal, Kara’s submission to the Luthor’s claim. 

Kara considers how she’s experienced more than her fair share of disillusionment with everyone she’s loved.  She thinks about her xenophobic father and fanatical mother dooming their planet and everyone on it to death.  She thinks about Astra’s misguided and murderous deeds in service to her warped definition of the greater good.  She thinks about Kal-El and his abandonment. 

Kara’s never dealt with her feelings regarding Alex’s lies regarding the DEO and the killing of her aunt.  But she confronts them now.  Alex insisted Kara suppress the very essence of her being, all the while lying to her about her work with the DEO and the implications for aliens on earth.  She lied about killing Astra for selfish reasons and then used J’onn’s life as justification.  But the thing is, Kara knows there’s _always_ a choice; she lives it every day.

She thinks about James…unquestionably the worst of them all.  Nothing about him is genuine or authentic.  He may not be an alien but he lives the life of an imposter.  He pretends to be loyal, loving, trustworthy, and dependable; but instead he’s deceitful, treacherous, jealous, corrupt, and capricious.  Memories of James rutting into someone with Lena’s face still plague her dreams.  She _knows_ Lena didn’t betray her, would never betray her, but when Morpheus claims her at night, it’s James’ smug smile as he drives into her beloved tormenting her.  By comparison his lies about Guardian seem benign.

She thinks about Winn.  His lies seem almost harmless.  He hid his feelings for the longest time, while selfishly trying to isolate her, hoping if she was alone, she’d turn to him.  He chose protecting James’ lies over telling her the truth.  However, she recognizes he’s earned his redemption with his unwavering support for Lena, always helping Kara dig for the truth, especially when it was hard to find.

Then Kara thinks about Lena and the gilded chains Lena insists upon in exchange for her devotion.  Lena cherishes every part of Kara Zor-El; reporter, superhero, and the woman with all the insecurities, faults, and desires as anyone else.  She’s never lied, never disappointed, and she’s made Kara the center of her world.  No one’s ever fought for Kara the way Lena does every day.  Kara trusts Lena will never abuse or betray the love she feels for her.

 

She seals her fate with four words, “ _then own me, Lena_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annoying AO3 won't let me post end notes longer than 5000 characters, which sounds like a lot but IT'S NOT. So I've added another chapter with it since it's long (allegedly).


	5. End Note from Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE 11.

Ridiculous AO3 won't let me post a note longer than 5000 _characters_ , which sounds like a lot but **IT'S NOT!**

 

**WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILER ALERT FOR EPISODE 11!!!  UNLESS YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, WITH SPECIFIC QUOTES AND ALL, STOP HERE.  YOU’VE BEEN WARNED.**

 

Just as my flat (not a typo) ass was half way out the door, the SG writers saw fit to drop almost the best episode (IMHO) of the series ever, in my lap. 

I say almost because an episode without Lena (I don’t count the 3 seconds they gave her) will not ever be my favorite.  Also they wasted screen time on Man-Hell and I will never find it acceptable.  Really.  You had to give us a lengthy (any time at all too much honestly) Karamel scene?!  (Send him the f*ck back, forward, sideways, wherever.  Lena should start working on a new anti-daxamite weapon if they’re just going to drop in willy nilly.)

I LOVE Kara teaming up with the ‘villains’ for so many reasons but mainly because it illustrates good and evil are not black and white.  I’ve said it before; Kara’s the most emotionally mature character because she’s always (see SuperCorp) known this…hence why she let Livewire go when she had the opportunity to capture her.

With this episode the writers gave us basically an almost uninterrupted hour of strong kick ass women kicking…well…ass and taking names.

But it’s not just the action that distinguished this episode from the crap we’ve been force fed lately.  The dialogue of almost every character (disregarding Man-Hell of course) was witty, clever, and often funny.

I died when Brainy tells Winn he’s ‘seen espresso machines with more processing power’.  Or when he explains the meaning of turbulence, also to Winn.  Or “I'll go down in history as the 12th-level intellect who let Supergirl burn up in a blue star.”  Or “Maybe we can bend the signal, like around the star somehow? With what, willpower?” (Admittedly I live for sarcasm!) 

I can’t even pick where to start with Livewire’s dialogue.  (Plus anyone who calls Man-Hell cosplay gets my vote.) The entire diner scene was hilarious yet sweet at the same time.  Her off-hand references/nicknames!  Regina George (from Mean Girls), Real Housewives, Pollyanna. 

“I saw you get body-slammed by that GLOW reject on Christmas.  It was all over the news.  You think I'm up for a beat down like that just because you said, "Pretty please"? Honey, you haven't been reading my psych evals correctly.”

“Do you have a problem? - Ninety-nine, but you ain't one.” 

Though a general LOSERS to SG for killing her off, no matter how heroic they made her demise.  “I guess I'm a sucker too, huh?”  Why, why is it you insist on killing/getting rid of your most interesting characters?  Plus it was a little ham-fisted, no subtly at all.  We’ve seen the trope millions of times.  Villain turns good, sacrifices life for hero.  Please. 

Is it just me or was Psi particularly HOT in this episode?!  (Of course, in an almost creepy-scary kind of way.)  “It would be such a delicious pleasure to bring you to your knees and watch you writhe in pain.”  Matilda nickname for Imra.  Then she ends up saving SG and scaring Reign off.  IMHO Psi’s one of the most sociopathic villains SG fought; no remorse, complete narcissist…she sincerely enjoys causing chaos.  Yet they managed to have her give SG genuine condolences on the death of Livewire.  Incredible nuance invested in pulling it off realistically.  Kudos there.  Then SG tells them to get her a room with a view (not in those words) was awesome.  

When SG says ‘no one’s getting fried’ I cracked up! 

Although Imra’s really starting to get on my nerves (seriously is she angling for a threesome cuz she gives SG some major doe eyes - I can't even imagine what that ship name would be), even she had a memorable line when she puts Man-Hell in his place.  “I've captained the ship more times than you.” (Take that Cosplay!) 

I also did really like the Alex sub-plot. I hated what they did with SANVERS but they’d watered down their relationship so much it was almost anti-climatic.  I think Alex’s the most underappreciated character on the show.  They could make her so much more than a back-drop for SG. I like where they seem to be going with the Reign arc.  Now that she’s admitted to Alex she’s losing time, things may actually start to get more interesting than just in fight scenes.  (Although don’t get me wrong, Reign is HOT.)  Not to worry, I won’t ever ship anyone else with SUPERCORP.  Oh, and when Reign kills the evil priestess so nonchalantly when she’s in the middle of her fanatical rant so...epic!

Plus a planet toxic to men, utopia! (Sorry guys, but it is a little exciting.)

The one character clearly over-acting and ridiculous is the Amazon wanna be that gives them the location of the priestess.

So for these reasons SG has earned my viewership for the next episode.  But I warn you SG.  If the preview with SuperCorp for the next episode is just more queer-baiting, I **WILL** find you.  (Well I’ll look.  Okay, I’ll forever trash you on social media.  But hey, don’t underestimate social media, just ask Katie.)

 

 


	6. I Did One Thing RIght

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I can't let you go, your hand prints on my soul  
> It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold  
> You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
> So here's the truth from my red lips
> 
> -Taylor Swift, End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just giving up on getting this beast under control. Clearly it's in charge.
> 
> I have thousands of words written, but decided to post these 3,500+ separately. It's what I like to call classy smut (fight me). The girls deserve it. Oh, and for clarification Chapter 6 is an immediate continuation of Chapter 4. Kara puts on the bracelet and they have sex.
> 
> There's plenty of angst on the horizon and I wanted to give you one drama free chapter. 
> 
> I think the last chapter will post tomorrow. Use the words 'last chapter' loosely. 
> 
> But I do want to finish before Monday's episode runs and I'm back to crying in my milk. It's like watching the horror movie Saw; you want to know what the Jigsaw Killer has planned next, but you don't really want to see it. 
> 
> Feed the author!

The sound of the clasping bracelet echoes in the silence.

Lena’s stunned eyes snap to Kara’s wrist, corroborating the significance of the sound.  She schools her expression instantly, but Kara knows her well.  Even though Kara’s offering everything Lena’s been working towards, the skeptical CEO can’t help but consider the angle; search for the ulterior motive.

“Say it,” Lena commands firmly.

Kara kneels in front of her where Lena still sits on the sofa, so Lena can see the sincerity and conviction in her eyes.  Gently, she takes Lena’s hand and intertwines their fingers.  “I have never been more certain of anything in my life.  I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone.  I’m in love with you, Lena Luthor.”

Lena stands, pulling Kara with her by their linked hands.  Kara’s momentarily disoriented by the way her muscles respond to Lena’s strength.  Normally she wouldn’t feel any strain, but the bracelet works as Lena intended.  Kara’s still strong, but not invulnerable, and the slightly nauseous sensation she would normally feel, even from low-dose kryptonite, never appears.  Lena’s managed to make Kara feel human for the first time since she landed on earth.  It’s a priceless gift.

 

* * *

 

Lena caresses Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand softly, but studies her with a predator’s unwavering attention.  But her siege is tender.  She tugs softly at Kara’s lips and caresses carefully with her tongue.  Kara closes her eyes in surrender, but Lena wants to sink into her worshipful eyes and she murmurs her name, claiming her lips slowly, her breath whispering into Kara and Kara aches with need.

_“Don’t hide from me love…”_

Lena pulls away slightly and Kara gradually opens her eyes, sky blue blending with ocean green on the horizon. 

Lena pulls Kara’s hand softly to her mouth and places a gentle kiss on her fingertip; she kisses each finger, one after the other.  She ghosts her hand down Kara's arm and Kara’s breath quickens; Lena’s touch weightless through the thin fabric of Kara’s clothes as she continues her exploration, fluttering her fingertips along Kara’s ribcage as she sketches Kara’s body with her hands.

Kara quivers and Lena squeezes her hand gently in reassurance and whispers, _“I promise I’ll take care of you love.”_  

Lena continues her journey of discovery, her nails scratching a line down Kara's leg, up, over her stomach, up her rib cage, under and around her breasts, over her collarbone.  Kara moans and leans into Lena’s caresses, feeling tingling warmth inside her, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

_“Lena please…please take me to bed.”_

Lena’s never been wanted with such unabashed yearning and she vows to protect Kara’s gentle soul with every inch of her being.  She leads Kara to her bed and Kara lies down, nervous and thrilled and a little scared; but she trusts Lena to care for her.  Lena’s done nothing but meet Kara’s every need since they chose this path.

 

* * *

 

Lena crawls in after her, settling on her knees between Kara’s thighs, both hands now reverently memorizing Kara’s body.  Lena smells like the wind on a drizzly day, the scent of Kara’s home.  Kara breathes her into her lungs until she’s lost.

She whispers Lena’s name like a prayer, feelings stirring deep within, desire coiling, Lena's fingers magnetic, pulling sensations to the surface of her skin with every touch.  Her clothing seems suddenly restrictive, heavy, a barrier.

Lena smiles tenderly, seeing the naked desire in azure eyes blown wide with arousal.  She backs up a little bit to leave room for Kara to sit up.  _“I want you naked, love.”_

Kara can’t seem to strip fast enough; it’s not elegant or sensual, more eager and desperate and she feels vulnerable in an unfamiliar way, but Lena’s affectionate eyes soothe her insecurities.  She watches through hooded eyes as Lena removes her own clothes with expert hands and a lightning bolt of jealousy catches Kara unprepared for the thought Lena’s done this with other lovers.

Lena sees the possessiveness steal through Kara’s expressive eyes and seems to know Kara’s thoughts exactly.  “Darling, in the only ways that matter, you’re my first and will always be my only.”    

Kara feels the burning in her chest cool and leans back on her elbows, her golden hair draped down softly curling along the ends.  Lena kneels before her, raven hair flowing down her back, against skin so white, the shock and contrast only serving to make her all the more ethereal.

She gazes at Kara with eyes an icy-green hue like the first sprouts of plants in the snow and stretches her body up along Kara's as she settles on top of her, heat igniting between them.

Kara lies back on the bed, reclining as Lena moves against her body, her skin burning.  She opens her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them, and sees Lena's face above hers, eyes deep forest pools, imagined colors swirling in their depths, and then their lips meet urgently.  
  
They explore passionately, but tenderly, lips tugging, tongues teasing against each other.  Their mouths lock together as Lena's hands explore Kara's bare skin, stroking almost imperceptively around her breasts, lighter than air as they trace over her nipples, eliciting a guttural moan from Kara. _“Khuhto shesur…”_  

Lena moves her fingertips in small circles over Kara's firm nipples and Kara arches her back and presses into her touch. _“zhi…!”_  
  
It lasts forever and not long enough, their lips refusing to part until Lena's mouth moves onto Kara's neck, nibbling down the gentle curve, over her collarbone, across her bare chest.  Her lips pucker against Kara's skin and her tongue lathes the center of Kara’s erect nipples while her mouth sucks firmly, warm and wet, sending an electric current racing straight to Kara’s core.  
  
Lena mouths her way down Kara's abdomen, biting sharply and licking soothingly, over the swell of her rib cage, across her stomach, tongue circling her navel, down further, teeth nibbling. Kara's breathing faster, ragged, anticipation welling within her.  _“Lena, please…I need you,”_ she pleads desperately. 

Lena's sure touch wanders up her legs and she spreads them slightly; lips land on her inner thigh, perusing softly.  Her eyes shut tight in expectation; she feels Lena's breath warm on her, the faintest hint of contact sending shivers racing over her smooth, sensitive skin.  Then Lena's tongue meets her clit, and she’s lost in the feelings Lena’s coaxing from her body.

Lena may be more experienced than Kara with sex, but no encounter she’s ever had with any lover, male or female, has affected her deeply; but this, right now, with Kara, she hasn’t learned the words for…  Kara's worried she won't satisfy Lena, when it's Lena whose already ruined for any other.  
  
Kara writhes on the bed, fingers gripping the sheets, moaning ceaselessly.   _“Lena…please…let me come,”_ she begs.

It seems to go on without end.  Her body aches for release, but just as she’s reaching the edge, Lena eases her back, bringing her down slowly, only to build her up again to the peak of exhilaration, right to the brink of orgasm, then slowing and moving to less sensitive areas.  Hours might have passed, days, weeks, an eternity, Kara has no concept of time, just the torturous rise and fall of ecstasy.  
  
Finally, finally, Kara feels herself racing towards the summit and Lena keeps going, not slowing, sucking on her clit expertly, filling Kara with her dexterous fingers, knowing exactly how Kara needs to be touched.  Kara’s on the crest of a wave about to break, feeling the slow tilt as she bends forward over the top, then crashes down hard, her orgasm seemingly unending.  _“Rao!  Lenaa!”_  

She thrashes on the bed, neck bending, back arching, arms extending out to her sides, a death grip on the sheets, legs locked, toes curled, completely present in the moment.  Her orgasm floods her senses, enveloping her completely from head to toe, leaving her with a thin veil of dampness covering her entire body, breath labored.  
  
It could be hours later, Kara lost all concept of time and how long they’ve been at it.  It’s so enjoyable, so utterly gratifying, the tenderness and passion beyond compare.  

She lies on her side with her eyes closed, Lena behind her, legs and arms twined together, wrapped around each other.  They lie like that for long moments until Kara's breathing calms and she approaches the warm, weightless void right before sleep blankets her mind.

She feels Lena’s breath hot in her ear, whispering, _“You’re mine now Kara…and I’m never letting you go.”_  

 

* * *

 

Kara wakes the next day to indescribable pleasure.  She opens her eyes and looks down to get a glimpse of Lena’s head as she ducks beneath the sheets and gives Kara a long, hot, and deep lick between her folds.  She doesn’t wait for permission and submerges her skillful tongue so deep into Kara that she can’t talk, while she feasts on Kara’s abundant arousal.   Kara moans when she feels Lena rolling her tongue, twisting and turning, driving Kara crazy with every spot she hits.   

It’s not long before Kara feels her orgasm building.  She tangles her hand in Lena’s hair and pulls her tight against her sex.  _“Yes! Right there! Lena!”_  

It feels so fucking good and Kara uses her strong calves to lift herself off the bed so Lena can go deeper.  Lena teases her clit with her thumb, close but not actually giving Kara what she needs where she needs it.

_“Lena! please zhao, I’m begging you!”_

A possessive thrill courses through Lena’s veins as she hears Kara beg.  If she weren’t otherwise occupied she’d smirk.  However, she doubts Kara would appreciate her pulling away to flash a smug smile.

Instead she relents, finally stroking Kara’s clit.  But before Kara can register the change, Lena’s already traded her fingers for her mouth and plunges deep inside Kara hitting her g-spot unerringly while sucking on her clit.  As far as Lena’s concerned, Kara belongs right here; writhing and coming undone beneath her, breaking herself wide open for Lena.

Kara’s orgasm rides an avalanche and she can’t help the scream that accompanies it.  _“fuck yes!”_   Evidently Kara Danvers curses during sex; Lena files it away for future reference. 

Lena rides it out with her, pulling out gently as she feels Kara’s muscles unclenching.  She climbs Kara’s body and captures her lips in an unrelenting kiss.  Kara’s still gasping so she can’t really participate, just gasping hot breaths into Lena’s mouth.  Lena stays sprawled on top of her and Kara finally recovers, pulling on Lena’s chin with her fingers until she can reach her mouth. 

 

* * *

 

“Lee…is it always like this?”

Lena cocks her head, although she thinks she understands Kara’s question.  “What do you mean love?”

Kara blushes and looks away, not used to talking openly about sex.  “Uh…between two people…”

“No darling…at least for me it’s never been so…all-consuming…so instantly addictive.  When I woke up today with you in my arms, I just wanted to be inside you again, to hear you moan my name…I’ve never felt that type of hunger or need with anyone but you.”

“Will you show me…show me…how to please you?”  The flush creeps up Kara’s neck, but she holds Lena’s gaze. 

“I want nothing more than to feel your touch Kara, but there’s no rush.  I don’t want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable.  I know you may feel a little overwhelmed; we can go at your pace.”

“I want to…I want _you_ …now.  I want to taste you and watch you come.  I want to…satisfy you… I want to make love to you.  I don’t want to wait.”

“Oh darling, you already please me in so many ways.  But I’ll never deny you anything you want if it's within my power to grant…”

 

* * *

 

Sunlight filters through the windows and there’s a distant cacophony, the sounds of the city, vibrant and alive at all hours.  Shadows play on Lena’s face, freeze frames flashing random features.  She’s stunning, but it’s not just her beauty Kara’s drawn to…Lena epitomizes power and she’s fearless and indomitable.  She’s everything Kara never knew she wanted, but now can’t live without. 

She captures Lena’s lips in halting exploration and Lena feels revered, adored, coveted.  She’s not sure why Kara wants her so single-mindedly. Kara doesn’t care about wealth or status and she wields her own power.  If Kara chose to exercise it to its full potential, she’d bring the city to its knees.  She’s too unassuming to acknowledge it, but she could also bring anyone, man or woman, to her bed; bend them to her will.

But she’s here, in Lena’s bed, willingly submitting to Lena’s.  One thing Lena knows with certainty; Kara would do anything for her.  If Lena were a more deserving soul, she’d feel humbled, but she’s a Luthor…so she feels a sense of pride, of victory.  Who could’ve guessed it’d be the youngest Luthor to bring a Super to her knees.    

Kara slips her tongue into Lena’s mouth teasingly, yanking Lena from her musings, and runs her fingers through her sleep-mussed hair.  She runs the pads of her fingers up and down Lena’s toned back and squeezes her addictive ass, pulling a reluctant moan from deep in Lena’s throat.  _“I think you already know exactly how to touch me love…”_  

Lena’s been holding back, letting Kara find her way, but the need to dominate is ingrained; she brings their lips together again and again, tugging and licking, studying Kara with her mouth, discovering depth and dimension as she goes back for more and can’t get enough.  She nips at Kara’s lips sharply down to the dip in her throat, shadowing her mouth with her fingers, alternating savoring Kara’s mouth with stroking her skin possessively. 

Kara looses all track of time as they kiss and Lena knows she’s never kissed anyone like this, but she can’t stop and she doesn’t care what it means.  She lets her hand dip lower, running it up and down Kara’s leg and Kara’s need and hunger surges. 

She latches onto Lena’s neck, littering her skin with bruising bites.  Lena feels liquid heat pooling between her thighs.  She thought she’d have to ease Kara into her rougher needs, but Kara seems to sense the Luthor’s predilections.  Lena’s soaked and she’s burning for Kara’s touch. 

Kara dips her head and licks tightening circles around Lena's nipple and it feels like an eternity before she takes the hardened nub in her mouth, biting with her teeth, comforting with her tongue, while she scrapes down Lena’s side with her nails, leaving lingering scratches down to her sculpted thigh. 

Lena arches into her mouth, her hands gripping Kara’s strong shoulders.  She moans Kara’s name wantonly and her throaty voice sends shivers racing down Kara’s spine.  Kara feels possessed to annihilate any memory of another lover’s touch.  She asserts her right over every inch of skin, her tongue scorching from the valley of Lena’s breasts to her navel.

She climbs down impatiently until her head’s nestled between Lena's legs.  She’s drunk on Lena’s scent and takes a moment to just breathe her deep inside, caressing her legs, running her fingers from her calves to her hips and back. 

Lena feels worshiped; no one’s ever cared about her enough to show this level of devotion.  She can feel every bit of Kara’s loyalty, fidelity, commitment in each touch, each exhale.  Kara’s hot breath ghosting over her sex makes her gasp in pleasure. 

Kara plants increasingly rough kisses on her thighs and Lena’s so turned on, she can’t help but arch suggestively.  Kara kisses her slit purposefully and she groans in anticipation as Kara works her way through her folds to just under her clit kissing every bit of her sex.  Lena shivers and raises her hips again to Kara’s mouth, her fists gripping the sheet under her.   

The warm air in the bedroom runs over the even warmer flesh of Lena’s exposed sex, seeming to cool the heat of it without diminishing the raging flame of longing.  Kara resumes discovering her thighs, avoiding her pulsing slit and Lena’s brimming with hunger for Kara’s mouth.  She can feel her wetness soaking the sheets under her. 

Kara works her mouth closer and closer until she’s lavishing Lena’s slit with attention again.  When she hits Lena’s clit, Lena trembles and Kara grins smugly.  Lena never expected to provoke such possessiveness in Kara, but she decides she likes it…very much. 

Kara holds on to Lena’s hips and licks and sucks and runs her tongue through Lena’s folds exquisitely before turning her focus to Lena’s clit again.  Against her will, Lena moans loudly.  _“Kara…”_  

Spurred by the unmistakable hunger in Lena’s voice, Kara uses the soft underside of her upper lip to stroke Lena’s hood tenderly, while running her tongue just underneath.  Lena knows no sex has ever felt like this.  She’s torn between wanting to come desperately and never wanting it to end. 

Nothing exists but Kara and her unquestionable control of Lena’s pleasure.  Lena bucks her hips as her orgasm crashes and rolls through her in waves.  She runs her hands through Kara’s hair haphazardly and holds her head tightly.  Her orgasm keeps spiraling as Kara sets a wicked pace with her tongue and she loses all control.  _“Fuck!  Don’t stop!”_

She bucks against Kara’s mouth as her second orgasm erupts, molten lava ravaging her body.  _“Kara I want you to fuck me! Now!”_ she growls, not caring how desperate she sounds.

Kara slips two fingers inside, dragging her pads down Lena’s inner walls.  _“Rao, Lena!  You feel so good clenching around my fingers…”_ Kara huffs, breathing hard from the exertion. 

 _“Harder!”_   Lena demands; even in the throes of her climax, Lena oozes power.

Kara draws another orgasm from Lena’s thrashing body.  What seems like an eternity later Lena starts to come down and Kara licks her slit slowly as Lena’s shudders fade away.

She drags herself up, breath harsh in her own ears, and lies down next to Lena.  Lena’s bones have liquefied and it’s not until minutes later she’s able to move. 

Lena can tell Kara wants to be held, but keeps her distance, not sure where the boundaries lie.  She turns to Kara and claims her lips slowly, chasing her arousal around Kara’s mouth as she relives every second.  She folds herself into Kara’s side and caresses her abdomen lightly.

She raises one eyebrow teasingly, “You're sure you’ve never done this before love?”

Kara’s eyes grow wide with panic, “Lena, no, I swear, it’s only you…”

Lena shushes Kara gently with a finger to her lips.  “I’m only teasing darling.  I’ve never come that hard or had three orgasms chasing each other back to back.”  Lena places a chaste kiss at the edge of Kara’s mouth.

“So are you—did I—fulfill your needs?”  Kara stutters shyly.  She’s anxious her inexperience disappointed Lena.

“Kara, love, do you know how many lovers I’ve spent the night with?”  Before she can answer, Lena continues.  “One.  _You_.  I’ve never brought anyone home either.”  Lena kisses her nose affectionately, “You were incredible, but sex doesn’t define ‘us.’  We’re about so much more.

So now, I’m going to make my hungry Kryptonian breakfast.  Any preferences?”

Kara stomach growls loudly on cue.  Lena shakes her head and smirks and Kara huffs a sheepish laugh.  “Whatever you want Lee; I think my stomach’s eating itself!”

As Lena leaves the bedroom she hears a plaintive whine.  “Oh, but bacon; lots of bacon.”

 

* * *

 

Lena sets breakfast out on the deck and they eat in comfortable silence.

“Thanks Lee, everything was great.”

“You’re welcome darling....Kara, I wanted to ask you; you said a few words in what I can only imagine is Kryptonese.  What did they mean?”

Kara chuckles, a little embarrassed.  “I guess I lost myself a bit and reverted to my native tongue.”

“Darling I’d be insulted if you hadn’t,” Lena grins.

“On Krypton language relied very heavily on context for meaning.  So our words do not strictly translate with one set meaning.  But given the backdrop of our…activities,” Kara blushes deep red, “zhao means love, khuhto shesur means my soul, and zhi means yes.”

“Would you teach me?”

“You want to learn Kryptonese?” Kara asks with wonder.

“Yes.  If it’s a part of you, I want to know it; anything, everything, whatever you’re willing to share.”

Kara’s trying to take deep breaths and swallow the tears traitorously trying to fall, but it’s a losing battle.  She’d hate if Lena viewed her as clingy or overly emotional.

“Kara, whatever you’re telling yourself right now, please stop.  You don’t have to hide anything from me.  Not your tears or your anger or your pain.  I told you, I’m here for you.  But you need to let me.”

A few tears fall, but Kara’s smile is genuine.  “No one’s ever really asked me about my life before I landed on earth.  The Danvers’ focused on helping me blend in, to act human; being scientists they were interested in the physiological differences of course, but culture, history, the House of El…those weren’t things they asked about. 

Kal-El came to earth as an infant; he’s never expressed any interest in Krypton.  The DEO only cares about how they can defeat other aliens; so _that_ , they ask me about. 

Sometimes I feel my planet, my family, they’re still dying.  Because I’m forgetting…my father’s smile, my best-friend’s laugh, the colors; Lena the colors were so different, darker because of the pollution, but still beautiful. 

I love my life here and my family and friends.  But forgetting my heritage seems a steep price to pay for belonging…” her voice trails off.

“Kara, I’d love to help you remember, to keep that part of you alive.  Kara Zor-El, she matters.  She matters to me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I'm not a Kryptonese geek, so mea culpa for any mistakes. I used the website kryptonian.info.


	7. Call It What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My castle crumbled overnight  
> I brought a knife to a gunfight  
> They took the crown, but it's alright  
> All the liars are calling me one  
> Nobody's heard from me for months  
> I'm doing better than I ever was
> 
> -Taylor Swift, Call It What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! No disrespect to mothers, but I feel like I just gave birth! I am satisfied I've ended this story in a way that stands by itself, but could easily lead into another story in a hypothetical series. You'll find me posting for my Root of Sameen POI story for the foreseeable future.
> 
> I will rant about the f*cking sorry excuse of 'show' below, but just a small comment here.
> 
> My disgust with the last episode led me to pour all my frustration into this chapter, which manifested as an obscene amount of sex. No joke. Thousands of words of all sorts of LESBIAN sex. It's all over the place. IMHO run-of-the-mill except maybe for a short and loving fisting scene. All the sex is consensual. Lena and Kara enjoy a specific power dynamic (in my mind for this story anyway) and they enjoy it without shame.
> 
> FYI its also a beast of a chapter at almost 11,000 words (chew carefully).
> 
> I love Cat Grant and she has a short but significant cameo appearance! I also LOVE Jess (the one I've head-cannoned since really she has such a brief scene on the show). I'm more ambivalent about Winn, (mostly because I can't forget Jeremy's homophobic comments) but I've written my Winn more like a quirky George O'Mally for anyone whose been watching Grey's Anatomy since its humble beginnings. Point being he's smart, but nerdy and funny mostly at inappropriate times; harmless and loyal.
> 
> Oh and for this story I've written Kara as really intelligent, not just a hot-head who keeps getting herself stabbed with kryptonite knives and the like.
> 
> White torture (it'll make sense when you reach the point in the chapter) is real. It's a subtle and psychologically forceful punishment most common, but not exclusively used, in Iran. The prisoner is made to experience extreme sensory deprivation and isolation to the point where they lose all sense of personal identity. Some people start to lose it withing hours and most don't last past a few days before they're completely mentally impaired. (It's only mentioned in the vaguest of terms in this story. If you're interested in POI in my story Shaw's Army she's subjected to it and the descriptions are lengthy and graphic.)
> 
> The reference to 'slings and arrows' comes from Hamlet's famous soliloquy, 'To Be or Not To Be.'
> 
> So feed the author!

"Kara love, you look amazing; lighten up.”

Tonight’s the first time Kara and Lena will appear ‘together’ at an L-Corp event.  It’s a gala to benefit a new Luthor clinic; Lena may have been somewhat vague on its purpose.  Its primary function will be treating aliens whose physiology differs greatly from humans.  Once the clinic’s built it’ll be a moot point anyway.  Lena could afford to fund it herself, but she enjoys knowing she’s hoodwinked those Board members who still support Lex and undermine her at every opportunity. 

Kara’s wearing the tuxedo Lena bought her for their trip to NY and Lena’s wearing the black dress.  They both have ideas about how to get the other out of their clothes after the party...this time there won’t be any chaste cuddling…at least not until much, much later.

“I promise love, there will be no announcement over the sound system.  We’ll behave the way we do in public all the time.”  It’s not like they’d been hiding for the last several months.  They’d been hounded by the paparazzi for the first couple of weeks, but they soon became old news since they didn’t deny it or try to hide, and the reporters moved on to more scandalous stories and juicier gossip.

“But the Board will be there and some of your biggest investors, what if…”

“Kara darling, I was outed in the tabloids when I was 16; it’s not a secret from anyone except maybe Winn, but I think he’s clear on it now,” she smirks.

“I knew it!  He _was_ hitting on you at the gala that night…wait until I see him!”

Lena starts giggling uncontrollably and soon her eyes are glistening with tears she refuses to shed.  She’s learned her lesson; water-proof mascara is a fraud perpetrated on the populace by the cosmetic companies.

“We barely knew each other then love; what exactly will you chastise him about?”

“I’ll think of something,” Kara feigns exasperation.  If anything she’d need to start giving Winn more credit for daring.  He hit on Lena Luthor?  While under a table at a gala under attack?  Maybe confronting his mortality made him bold since it certainly didn’t make him any braver; hence why he was hiding under the table in the first place.  But under any circumstances Lena Luthor’s too much woman for a guy like Winn; she’d eat him alive.

But the laughter helped Kara dispel some of the anxiety churning in her guts as Lena intended.

 

* * *

 

It was a night of flickering candlelight, soft music, and tastefully decorated tables holding exotic centerpieces. Attentive white-gloved servers held trays of sparkling champagne, flutes aloft, filtering through the crowd as they waited for the final donation tally to be read.

Kara realized she may have over-reacted a bit; no one took much notice of them. 

She stayed by Lena’s side, helping the CEO network with potential investors.  Kara’s taken an interest in several L-Corp projects, particularly in the arena of clean energy.  Krypton died because the population raped the resources of the land without regard until the planet literally imploded.  Earth is on the same course, but at least there’s still time to save the planet.

Once Lena realized the untapped potential of Krypton’s advanced science, she hired Kara as a consultant. 

Kara appreciated the irony when she’d been the one required to sign NDAs in order to work with Lena on some of L-Corp’s classified projects.  Supergirl is National City’s hero, but it’ll be L-Corp making the entire planet a better place.

Supergirl still protects National City and Kara Danvers works freelance for CatCo.  Once Lena bought the company, she’d proposed Kara work on the stories whose importance she believed in and causes she championed. 

At first Kara refused, pointing out Lena was giving her special treatment.  Until _Lena_ pointed out it was Kara who’d refused to accept easy answers and doggedly searched for the truth, exposing the city’s underbelly and helping to make life for everyone, humans and aliens, better and safer; despite Snapper discouraging her at every turn. 

She’d exposed the fight clubs, slaver’s moon, the truth behind Cadmus, to name just a few.  Lena knows without doubt Kara could move to any outlet in the country.  Her resume and her reputation speak for itself; and it has nothing to do with Supergirl.

Kara Zor-El gets to live a life she’d never even dreamed about, with purpose, and meaning, and love.  Falling in love with Lena Luthor, without question, was the best thing that ever happened to her.  It let her find peace with her parents and their decisions; maybe Rao did watch over her and gave her Lena.  She felt fulfilled and so very excited to wake up every morning, with Lena in her arms, to tackle whatever the world threw at them; together.  El Mayarah is again an actual philosophy to live a life and not an empty platitude.

 

* * *

 

“Sorry love, as distasteful as I find it, I need to speak to Max about his latest attempt at corporate espionage.”

“I’ll come with you Lee; I’m not giving him an opportunity to hurt you.”

“Darling the last time we had a problem with Lord Technologies Supergirl strung him upside down from her statue at the waterfront.”

Lena arches an eyebrow, giving Kara a knowing look.  Kara knows there’s no defense, so she exhales sharply.  “Fine.”  But she doesn’t regret it; next time she’ll tie him to a buoy in the middle of the Pacific.

 

The message Lena received from Max’s assistant asked Lena to meet him in her office.  But instead of Mr. Lord, she finds Agent Danvers.

Lena’s steel walls, so easily conquered by the youngest Danvers, immediately become DEFCON I impenetrable in the presence of her older sister.  “Agent Danvers; I didn’t realize you and Mr. Lord were _so close_.” 

Lena knows Alex recently declared her sexuality as a lesbian and she’d only gone on a date with Lord as part of an undercover mission; but she so enjoys needling the Agent, particularly when she attempts to intimidate Lena.  “I understand cloak and dagger comes second nature to you, but it’s unnecessary.  If you wanted a meeting, you simply needed to request one.” 

Lena knows Alex only did it in an attempt to throw the CEO off-balance; so she’s letting her know her efforts were futile.

“My sister may not see through you Luthor, but her friends and family certainly do.  You preyed on Kara when she was vulnerable and lonely.  I don’t even recognize her anymore.  I _will_ find a way to bring you down and I _promise…_ you won’t see me coming.”

“By friends and family you mean _you_ , in your honeymoon phase with Maggie, or James, off playing batman with Winn?  Or Superman, who abandoned her and barely speaks with his cousin unless it’s regarding an alien-related threat?  If Kara was lonely and vulnerable, I’m the only entirely blameless party in her life.”

“I don’t know how you’ve dug your claws into Kara or what hold you have over her Luthor, but this is _not done_ ,” Alex threatens; because, like Lena, she’s not one to back down.

“Alex, do you have any respect for Kara whatsoever?  Do you really think she’s incapable of deciding how to live her life or who to share it with?  Or is the price of _your_ love _her_ free-will to make those choices, right or wrong, the same way the rest of us do?”

“Kara is special…”

“On that we’re in complete agreement Agent Danvers.  Except to me special isn’t code for weak or gullible or immature…”

“No, but Kara is trusting, inexperienced, and too naive to see who you are… _what_ you are,” Alex spits out with contempt.  “Maybe you just want a pliant body in your bed or you derive some sick thrill at having power over a Super or you plan to use her to your advantage eventually…”

Before Alex can continue Kara appears, stepping between her and Lena.  Lena expected it.  Kara would’ve been monitoring Lena’s heartbeat and conversation, protecting her from any physical threat, however unlikely, Maxwell might pose. 

Lena never asks for or refuses Kara’s protection.  If Kara thinks it’s merited, then she takes whatever steps she deems necessary to protect Lena.  Kara’s been saving Lena since they met.  She’s certainly earned Lena’s confidence in her judgment; after all, Lena _is_ still breathing.

“You’re right Alex.  I was lonely and resentful.  You’ve held Kal-El’s abandonment against him his entire life, but somehow you’re exempted?  How many weeks went by when I only saw you at the DEO?  James was so jealous and spiteful he tried to have sex with my girlfriend and make me watch.”

Alex seems shocked and somewhat horrified at James’ actions.  “Kara, I didn’t know…”

“That’s right Alex, you didn’t know, because spending time with your sister every once in awhile stopped mattering to you as soon as you fell in love.

Yes; Lena was there for me and to my eternal shame, _I_ used _her_ to assuage my loneliness.  But Lena stayed and never asked anything of me; even when I lamented my loneliness because my sister and friends abandoned me and even when I made her feel she was somehow not _enough_ and _lesser_ than everyone else in my life.

She’s never lied to me,” Kara says pointedly.  “She decided she wanted me and shows me every single day how much I mean to her. 

Did you read my latest expose Alex?  Do you know Lena risked L-Corp to help me uncover the truth?

Do you know I consult with L-Corp and we’re working on developing clean energy technology with practical applications to reduce and eliminate global warming?  Can you even begin to fathom why this specific issue may be so important to me?

Do you know Lena learned Kryptonese just to feel closer to me?  Or how she prepares home-cooked meals for me most nights?  Or how she puts me above everyone and everything; whether I’m shattered by a life I failed to save or just cranky because they closed down my favorite pizza place? 

She doesn’t try to fix me Alex, because she knows I’m not broken.  But she’s here, _every day_ , even when I make it nearly impossible.  She fights for me.  She never lies or offers poor excuses to justify them.  She empowers me to be my true self every day.  She makes me stronger, happier, and more fulfilled than I’ve ever been or even thought possible.

I don’t care if you believe my truth or accept Lena, but Alex…don’t make me choose.  Because I choose her; I will _always_ choose Lena.”

Alex sighs and looks repentantly at her sister, but ultimately just walks away.  Lena knows Alex decided discretion was the better part of valor; her leaving is most certainly _not_ due to some sudden epiphany about her sister or Lena’s role in her life.

She sees Kara visibly deflate as she watches her sister leave and hugs her from behind, enveloping her in warmth and comfort.  “I’m so sorry Kara.”

“Lee, she’s the one who ambushed you; because even when she claims to be protecting me, she still needs to mislead and deceive.  This was all some ill-advised intimidation tactic.  I owe _you_ an apology though; I was so angry I completely excluded you from the conversation as if you weren’t standing right here.  I’m sorry Lena.  You know I hate anyone disrespecting you, even if it’s me.”

“Kara darling, I know you’re hurting and trying desperately to reach your sister.  If I deemed it necessary, you know I would’ve interrupted.”

“Is it too early to leave Lee?  I just want to go home,” Kara asks sadly, emotionally exhausted.

“They’ll be announcing the amount donated in a few minutes love.  We’ll leave immediately after.”

 

* * *

 

When she sees Jess’ name on her screen, Kara knows there’s an emergency; Jess never calls her. 

“Kara, Ms. Luthor’s missing.  I think she’s been kidnapped,” Jess immediately explains when Kara answers. 

Jess is nobody’s fool and Kara believes she knows her secret identity.  Otherwise she’d be calling the police.  “I’m on my way.”

Kara immediately takes to the skies without explanation to Alex or J’onn.  They’d been out in the desert testing improved weaponry developed by the DEO to combat alien threats. 

She turns off her com to concentrate on finding Lena’s heartbeat; but Kara can’t hear her anywhere in the city.  She strains to focus even further, but nothing.  Whoever took Lena went through great lengths to hide her away from Supergirl.  If she’s not intended bait though, the alternatives are ominous.

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony a minute and a half after Jess’ phone call.  Jess is waiting in Lena’s office and doesn’t waste a second. 

“Ms. Luthor wasn’t in her office when I returned from lunch.  I thought perhaps she’d stepped out to lunch with y—Ms. Danvers.  However, she didn’t return in time for her afternoon meeting and she’s not answering her phone.  I waited a half-hour, but I know Ms. Luthor would never be so cavalier about missing a meeting with the Board; that’s when I called y—Ms. Danvers.”

After Jess’ monologue there’s no doubt she knows Kara’s identity; but there’s no time for games when Lena’s life is at stake.  “Jess, you know I’m Kara Danvers so let’s dispense with the pretense; it’ll be quicker.”

Jess nods in acknowledgment, but otherwise doesn’t comment.

“Did you check the security feeds to her office and all the exits?”

“Yes, but there’s a gap; the cameras just stopped recording and then started again two hours later. There’s simply no footage.”

Kara kneels to access the safe hidden under the floor where Lena’s chair normally sits.  Even Jess was not privy to its installation, but she’s not surprised and doesn’t comment.

Kara disconnects a network cable and retrieves a laptop; she enters the password from memory.  The laptop is air gapped, physically isolated from even L-Corp’s secure servers, as well as encrypted.  She accesses the camera feeds from Lena’s office; another security measure implemented by Lena after the last assassination attempt.  Lena and Kara are the only ones aware of their existence; at least until now.

Kara watches with increased, although restrained, rage as a black-hawk helicopter hovers just outside the office balcony.  Before Lena has time to turn, a masked intruder whisks through the open glass door and injects a syringe directly into her jugular.  Kara’s certain its some type of paralytic agent since Lena slumps without any resistance, yet they still pull a hood over her head; so not unconscious. In 45 seconds they incapacitated and abducted Lena.

Kara jabs her finger into the keyboard, stopping the recording.  The entire operation was too sophisticated for Cadmus.  Lena’s been black-bagged, which leads to only one conclusion; some government agency or the military kidnapped her.

“Jess, call me immediately with any news and try to keep her abduction from the Board as long as possible.  I wouldn’t put it past them to attempt a coup when Lena’s not here to stop them.”

Without a backwards glance, Kara takes to the air again, breaking the sound barrier on her way to the DEO.

 

She lands hard, her fist penetrating the concrete floor, and spots her sister by the command center.  “Alex, what have you done?!” Kara roars.  Agents turn to her with apprehension on their faces.

Alex offers no denials; she knowingly kept Kara occupied during Lena’s abduction.

“Lena’s connection to terrorism poses a national security threat Kara; surely you must see it,” Alex implores.  “But regardless, the NSA took her, not the DEO.”

“Lena—is—not—a—member—of—Cadmus!" Kara bites out for what seems like the hundredth time;  "and don’t even _try_ to absolve yourself of responsibility Alex; you deliberately distracted me so she’d be unprotected!  Where is she, Alex?!  _Where—is—Lena?!_ ”

“Kara, it’s my duty as your sister and an agent of the DEO to protect you.  I knew you’d try to stop them and risk your freedom or worse!” Alex throws up her hands and turns away.

“No Alex, not _tried_ , _succeeded_.  If I’d been there, no one would’ve taken Lena; NO ONE!”

“Supergirl, I bear all responsibility for the DEO’s involvement, not Agent Danvers,” J’onn speaks with quiet authority as he approaches.  “There’s simply too much evidence; Ms. Luthor must be considered a hostile and a Cadmus Agent.”

“Don’t make excuses J’onn!  You may have given the order, but you would’ve never succeeded in side-tracking me; only my _sister_ could accomplish it,” Kara howls as she approaches Alex menacingly.

Kara sees agents emerge with kryptonite loaded weapons and smiles ruefully.  Lena hasn’t perfected the technology, but she duplicated the anti-kryptonite sensor when Kara surreptitiously retrieved Astra’s uniform from the DEO.  Circumventing it, while not impossible, will prove challenging, since it’s located inside her uniform.

“Killing Astra wasn’t enough Alex?! Now you’ve taken Lena from me too?!”

Alex winces but quickly recovers.  She glances behind Kara with a sharp nod of her head, alerting Kara to the imminent barrage of bullets.  Kara stares at her intensely as the bullets ricochet harmlessly off her cape, but injure several agents.  Alex and J’onn gawk as they understand the implication.

“If she dies, neither of you will be able to hide from me,” Kara threatens with an eerily soft voice. 

“Winn, you’re coming with me.”

Winn opens his mouth wide, but no words come out.  Clearly he’s terrified, but Kara knows he’ll calm down soon; she only needs his skills to track Lena before it’s too late.  She’s not going to hurt him.

Without another word and tuning out Alex and J’onn, Kara scoops up Winn and flies out of the DEO.

 

“Why here,” Winn asks as soon as they land at L-Corp.  On the flight over Kara explained the situation.  Winn, although not happy, agreed to help; more or less voluntarily.

“Because L-Corp’s computers have exponentially more processing power.  Also, Lena’s security team will be guarding you and the head of IT will be monitoring your hacking; in case you change your mind about helping.  No offense.”

Kara’s words put Winn at ease; it absolves him of any legal culpability for the countless felonies he’s about to commit.  After all, he’s acting under duress; although he likely would’ve agreed to help without the kidnapping. 

Kara’s his best friend; she stood firmly by him when his father, the Toymaker, escaped from prison.  Even when he lied to the FBI, Kara didn’t abandon him.  She saved the people his father intended to hurt and ensured his father’s safe apprehension.  Winn considers his father a monster, but he’s still family; Kara _and_ Lena know exactly how complicated it can be. 

Besides, he has nothing against Lena and doesn’t understand why, no matter how much good she does, their friends still consider her a threat to Kara.

Kara remembers she needs to tell Jess to lock-down the building before the DEO storms it looking for Winn.  She takes the elevator to Lena’s floor; it feels a bit awkward since she’s in her Supergirl uniform. 

“Jess, please lock-down the building.”  Kara thinks of explaining, but it’s so complicated she’s relieved when Jess doesn’t ask for an explanation.

 

“So where do we start,” Kara asks impatiently. 

Winn sighs.  “I’m not sure; let me think.

Okay, we’ll start with the basics,” Winn decides.  “I’ll program an algorithm to search satellite feeds; see if we can track the chopper.  The satellites themselves will take too long to hack, even if I could, which is doubtful.  The feeds, however, will serve our purposes just as well.”

Kara lets out a semi-relieved sigh; at least it’s a start.

“But there’s something you can do in the meantime.”  Winn starts typing while Kara paces.  It takes a long time as far as Kara’s concerned, but Winn finally looks up with a smug smirk. 

Kara stops her pacing abruptly, “you found her?!”

“No, I didn’t mean to get your hopes up,” Winn apologizes.  “But it’s a promising lead.  I hacked the NSA’s database.”

“You can’t hack satellites, but you hacked the NSA?” Kara asks doubtfully.

“Yes; because I wasn’t trying to hack classified information or national secrets.  Although not publicized, the names of the NSA department heads aren’t classified.  They’re available under the Freedom of Information Act.  Of course that would take too long, hence the back door hack.” 

Winn can see impatience erupting on Kara’s face, even though she’s trying not to interrupt.  “Forest Travis is the director of the closest base of operations.  It’s more probable than not he’d be aware of the operation and where they took Lena.”

“Send me a location,” Kara asks before super-speeding to the closest exit.

Winn shakes his head; truly he’s under-appreciated.  He gives Kara the location through her com, including Travis’ home address. 

“Also, his credit card bills show he routinely stops at a coffee shop near the base, usually between two and three in the afternoon.”

“Thanks Winn, I couldn’t do this without you.”

 

Kara waits an excruciating two hours before she spots Travis parking outside the coffee shop.  Quicker than the human eye can track, Kara scoops him up and flies them to the roof of the tallest near-by building; no one even notices.

“I want to know the location of Lena Luthor,” Kara wastes no time in telling him.

Kara can hear his heart race, but he remains outwardly calm.  “I have no information regarding Ms. Luthor’s location Supergirl.”

“Yet that’s not a denial your agency abducted her,” Kara quickly retorts.

“I am neither confirming nor denying it.  Assuming such an operation took place, its mere existence and especially its specifics would be classified.”

“Don’t underestimate my security clearance Mr. Travis; but more significantly, don’t underestimate my reach or Ms. Luthor’s importance to me.”

“I suggest you return me to my office Supergirl, or your superiors…” he begins officiously.

“You’re mistaken.  I am not employed by the government or any of its clandestine agencies.  Color me self-employed,” she smirks. 

Of course, Travis readily recognizes the implied threat.  Supergirl could, at any time, disclose the existence of the DEO.  “I strongly recommend against threatening the US government.  You’re not indestructible and we know your weaknesses,” he warns confidently.

“No, Mr. Travis, you really don’t.”

Kara’s willing to go to any lengths to rescue Lena, including killing every person with knowledge of her whereabouts until someone talks; but only as a last resort.  If she were here, Lena would remind her to play chess, not checkers.

“Given your occupation Mr. Travis, I’m sure you understand the purpose of a dead man’s switch.  Tell _your_ superiors I have one.  They should contact me through L-Corp if they don’t want me to use it.  Tick-tock, Mr. Travis.”  With that Kara drops him none too gently in an alley close to his car.

 

“Jess, schedule a press conference as soon as possible.  Supergirl will be making a statement.” 

Jess doesn’t stop to ask questions or permission.  She will do anything to save Ms. Luthor; no matter the personal consequences.  Due to L-Corp’s predominance in the tech industry and the Luthor name, for better or worse, Jess maintains excellent contacts at all the media outlets.  An hour and fifteen minutes after Kara’s call, reporters from all the major news organizations are gathered in the L-Corp lobby.

Supergirl pulls no punches. 

“Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and local hero, was abducted at 12:45 this afternoon by persons or organizations as _yet_ unknown.  I ask everyone who possesses any relevant information to contact L-Corp and help me rescue _my friend_.  I will not rest until she’s returned unharmed.”

Kara knows she’ll be bombarded with questions the second she shuts up.

“Supergirl!  It’s widely known Ms. Luthor’s involved with reporter Kara Danvers.  Why isn’t she here?”

“Unfortunately, in these days of celebrity notoriety, it’s obvious I have more clout to draw attention to Ms. Luthor’s kidnapping.  Most publications, except perhaps the tabloids, wouldn’t bother to attend a press conference called by Ms. Danvers; they’d chalk it up to a lovers’ spat.  Next question.”

“Supergirl! Is the abduction related to the activities of her mother, Lillian Luthor?  Is Lena Luthor a member of Cadmus?”

“I am telling you unequivocally, Ms. Luthor is _not_ a member of Cadmus or any other terrorist organization and does not, in any way, subscribe to their philosophies _or_ her mother’s.  Her actions towards the alien population of our city should speak for themselves and give lie to anyone stating the opposite.  I have no information _yet_ as to who may be involved in her abduction.

Again I encourage anyone with relevant information to contact L-Corp.  All leads will be investigated by me and the identity of the caller will be kept anonymous.

Thank you.”

 

Maybe Kara should’ve anticipated the call ringing through to her personal cell phone 40 minutes after the press conference, but she didn’t.  “Supergirl, I don’t approve of your public comments, but I empathize with your feelings.”

It takes a few seconds for Kara to recover from the surprise, but then strengthens her resolve.  “Madam President, I’m not seeking to embarrass your administration, but I will do whatever it takes to get Ms. Luthor back,” Kara responds firmly.

She’s shocked when she hears a slight chuckle.  “Yes, so Cat said.”

With her preoccupation to find Lena, Kara forgot Ms. Grant is the President’s press secretary.  Kara’s first call should’ve been to her!  No doubt Lena would already be home.

“She also vouches for Ms. Luthor.”

Knowing her well, Kara’s certain Ms. Grant used much more colorful language to make her opinion known.

“You saved my life twice and I am grateful; but I’m warning you Supergirl, you’ve used your one free pass.  Ms. Luthor will be at L-Corp within the hour.”

“Thank you Madam President.”

 

Three seconds later Kara’s phone rings again from an unknown caller.  “Ker-rah!  Since when does Supergirl hold press conferences?  I barely got an interview!  But more to the point, I’m gone for a few months and you and your girlfriend cause more upheaval than Adolf Twitler’s election?!”

Kara’s given up on trying to convince Cat she’s not Supergirl.  Cat would never betray her.

“Ms. Grant—” 

“Did you learn nothing from me?!  Knowledge is power.  Really Kiera, I should’ve been your first phone call.  I know everything and _everyone_.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant –”  

“In any case, tell Luthor she owes me dinner the next time I’m in the city.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant –”  

“Oh, and Kara?  I’m proud of you.  I knew an indomitable tenacity hid inside those bargain-basement pastels.”

Kara would thank her, but like _most_ of their conversations, Ms. Grant never lets them get too personal or emotional.  Kara listens to the dial tone and grins.

 

* * *

 

Kara rushes the helipad before the chopper’s barely touched the ground.  She yanks open the door and unbuckles Lena’s seatbelt the way she did the first time she saved her life.  This time Lena immediately reaches for her and Kara hugs her and holds tight.

“Take me home Kara, please.  I don’t think I can walk into my office right now…maybe never,” Lena breathes softly.

“Of course.”  Kara flies them home, ever mindful of her delicate cargo.

 

Kara's fighting tears.  “I thought I’d lost you Lee.”

Lena’s pouring a scotch and Kara sees her hand tremble.  It reminds her Lena’s the one who suffered the most.

“When you’re ready I’d like to know what you went through...but only if you want to tell me.”

Lena takes a deep breath.  Maybe Kara’s influenced her more than she realized, because she does want to talk.  She slams back her drink and pours a refill.

“The effect of the injection terrified me the most.  I was completely aware, but utterly helpless.  I wanted to fight Kara, but I was paralyzed.”  Lena seems to be blaming herself, apologizing.

“Lena, you’re the fiercest person I know.  You would’ve fought like a lioness defending cubs if you weren’t incapacitated.”

Lena nods but doesn’t comment.  “Then they put the hood over my head and for the first time I believed I would suffer a fate worse than death.  During all the assassination attempts and kidnappings I’ve survived, I never felt fear.  But I was _afraid_ , Kara…I…”  Lena inhales sharply and takes a sip of her second drink.

“They strapped me down to a gurney in an empty stark-white room and left me alone after they made me change into a white jumper.  No water or demands or questions, just true silence.  I know I was lucky but...my mind quickly became my worst enemy. 

How long was I gone?”

“Eight hours, twelve minutes, and 22 seconds…approximately.” 

“I _knew_ you were looking for me Kara.  I believed without doubt you’d _never_ give up.  But honestly Kara, I thought you’d be too late. I thought you wouldn’t find me for a very long time…if ever.” 

Her voice cracks and Kara feels helpless to make things better, but remembers it’s only Lena’s needs and emotions that matter right now. 

“They carried out their plan so efficiently, so expertly.  I knew it was the government or the military.  I imagined being thrown in some hole and you’d never know…”  She gulps the rest of her second drink and pours her third.

“How did you rescue me so quickly?”

“Jess is why I knew within an hour of your abduction you were missing.  She also cooperated with everything I asked without question or hesitation.  She definitely deserves a raise or, even better, a promotion.   

Winn found the location of the NSA agent in charge of the op. 

You helped too; I remembered you always say to play the long game. 

But ultimately Ms. Grant deserves the credit; she convinced the President to release you.”

Lena’s lips quirk in a small smile, the first since she returned.  The humility and strength in Kara’s soul’s truly remarkable.  “Kara love, I need to know _your_ role.  I need to hear it.  Maybe it’ll help me feel safe again, because right now…right now Kara, I’m still terrified.”

After Kara’s finished telling the story, Lena looks at her like Kara hung the moon and stars.  “Kara you’re absolutely astounding and I am incredibly grateful you’re in my corner.”

As expected Kara blushes and looks away.

“Love, you had the presence of mind to check the feeds, challenged the DEO, kidnapped Winn, threatened the NSA, and held a press conference.  The press conference alerted Cat; otherwise she would’ve remained ignorant of the situation.  You were relentless,” Lena concludes with no small amount of awe.

“Oh, on a lighter note, you were right; Jess knows I’m Supergirl,” Kara sheepishly confesses.  Lena politely refrains from saying ‘I told you so,’ although her raised eyebrow does the job.

 

“Uh, there’s something I need to tell you.”  Kara’s return to somberness gives Lena pause.

“Kara, you know you can tell me anything love.”

Kara wrings her hands and fidgets nervously.  “Alex…Alex…she knew and she _deliberately_ distracted me to prevent my intervention.”

Lena’s not surprised exactly, but she’d be lying if she said she saw something like this coming.  Alex hates her, it’s no secret; but to actively assist the NSA in abducting her and using her sister to do it?  No, she would’ve never believed Alex’s hatred would drive her to those extremes.

The silence lingers so long Kara’s sure Lena’s going to break-up with her.  “Lena, please say something.  I understand if you want me to go.  I’m so sorry…”

Lena breaks her silence because Kara’s misinterpreting it.  “Kara no; I’ll _never_ ask you to leave.  I’m just at a loss for words and I’m not sure how to process...  I know the Luthor name carries loads of baggage and to a certain extent I understand people’s wariness.  But do I deserve hatred this vile; what I have I done to earn this deep-seated vitriol?”

“Nothing Lena; you’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.  I’ve thought about it since I discovered Alex’s treachery.  She’s vilifying you out of some misguided and baseless belief you’re evil like Lex.

It’s my fault.  I’ve cast this pall over your life.  We thought your family would be the biggest threat to our relationship; turns out we were sorely mistaken.  I’m so _so_ sorry Lee. 

I’d give anything to have prevented it.  I’m so in love with you Lena…I realized I’d burn the world to the ground until I found you.”

 

* * *

 

They’re getting ready for bed when Kara notes Lena’s arousal in the way she’s studying her.  She doesn’t comment because she’s positive Lena’s needs to assert control after feeling so helpless; Kara intends to submit.

She’s made it a habit of slipping on her bracelet whenever she’s home.  She likes it because it means she doesn’t have to worry about controlling her powers.  Also, it’s an unspoken rule she needs to be ready for Lena whenever Lena chooses.  She also never bothers with underwear at home given it turns Lena on, even though she’s never specifically said so.

Lena frequently takes Kara as soon as she gets home; the kitchen counter, the couch, the floor…they’ve christened every surface in the apartment.  In all things they’re equal, but in the bedroom Lena owns Kara and Kara surrenders graciously to her every whim and desire.  She knows its Lena’s way of asserting the dominance over her Lena craves.

She doesn’t have to wait long; Lena brims with hunger and undiluted lust.

“ _I want to feel your skin against mine.”_ She gazes at Kara, eyes blown wide; her voice husky with desire. 

 _“Take off your clothes for me.”_ It's not a question.

Kara takes off her tank and scoots out of her sleep shorts.  Lena rakes her eyes down Kara’s body.  She claims Kara’s mouth, taking her time, her tongue caressing, nipping gently at Kara’s lower lip. 

Kara shivers and wants to pull Lena closer, but she stays still, resting her hands on Lena’s hips. 

Lena pulls away and strips, firmly pressing her hand into Kara’s chest until Kara’s lying on the bed, an offering.  She straddles Kara’s hips, tugging Kara’s hands until they rest on her waist again. 

 _“I want you to touch me.”_ Lena whispers, but the command in her voice is unmistakable.

Kara’s breath hitches and her heart races, but she obeys without delay, dragging her smooth fingertips gently down Lena’s thighs, drawing nonsense patterns on her skin. 

Lena’s stare fixates on Kara’s obedient eyes, her intent clear, and Kara yields to her terms. 

She lifts her knees so Lena can lie back against them, giving her more access to Lena’s skin.  She meanders up and lightly squeezes her thumbs into the apex of Lena’s thighs.  Lena shivers slightly and Kara can see her arousal glistening, searing her skin with its heat. 

She explores Lena’s skin unhurriedly on the way to her breasts and uses her trimmed nails to trace lightly around Lena’s aureoles, watching her nipples harden.  She detours, caressing Lena’s torso, before returning to her nipples.  She uses the pads of her thumbs to rub and then tug until Lena can’t stifle a moan. 

Lena propels herself up Kara’s body, her arousal leaving a slick trail on Kara’s skin.  She teases Kara’s lips with her tongue and whispers hotly in her ear.  _“I want your tongue inside me.”_  

The words slam into Kara’s pussy like a bolt and her own arousal’s dripping onto the sheet below them.  She can't stop the guttural moan escaping her mouth.  _“Lena.”_  

Lena clasps Kara’s head and drowns in her mouth, swallowing her moans until she can’t breathe and has to tear away.  She lifts and hovers over Kara, bracing against the wall, her thick hair framing her face.  As soon as she looks down, Kara memorizes the moment. 

She wraps her hands up and over Lena’s thighs, drawing her closer.  Lena’s scent floods her senses and she drowns in it.  She flattens her tongue and takes a long slow lick from the base of Lena’s sex to just under her clit.   Lena represses a moan, and leans her head on her arms. 

Kara inhales sharply and when she looks up, a sheen of sweat coats Lena’s body.  She sets a leisurely pace and continues licking Lena’s soaking folds, rewarded with evidence of Lena’s delicious arousal dripping into her mouth. 

She kisses her outer lips tenderly, before pushing gently to her inner lips, placing soft kisses at Lena’s entrance.   Kara intends to make Lena forget everything but Kara on her skin, inside her body.  She locks her mouth to Lena’s sex and swirls her tongue into Lena, inundated with Lena’s flavor, captivated by the texture of her velvety walls, swamped with her scent.  She pulls out only to reach in deeper, losing herself in her lover and the sounds she’s drawing from her.

 _“Kara…”_ Kara’s not sure if it’s a warning or praise.

Lena can’t describe the reality of Kara's tongue pleasuring her.  Kara drags her tongue and circles her clit, sucking lightly, dipping back inside to taste Lena repeatedly, devotedly.  She works Lena over gently, then rough, fast, then slow, deep, then shallow until Lena’s smoldering eyes beg for release.  But Lena’s next words drip with authority and impatience.

_“Make me come NOW Kara.”_

Kara responds viscerally and loses herself completely in Lena’s desire.  She sucks on Lena’s already protruding clit and rubs her tongue around it teasingly.  She slips two fingers into Lena and thrusts forcefully grazing her g-spot, and matching the rhythm of her skillful lips, and Lena’s muscles tighten. 

Lena grips Kara’s hair, forcing her mouth to remain where she dictates. 

 _“Right there—don’t stop.”_ Kara can tell Lena’s struggling to maintain control, but she obeys.

Lena’s orgasm tears through her like an ambushing tornado, lingering and wrecking her, and she knows… _knows_ only Kara can make her feel this way…revered and desired and _loved_.  No one’s ever loved Lena, but she imagines it would feel like this…

Kara licks and imbibes and tastes until Lena pulls away, completely undone, although Kara follows with her mouth until Lena drops next to her gasping.  Kara’s trying to catch her breath, dizzy from lack of oxygen, but she would’ve happily passed out with Lena on her tongue…

Lena slowly takes control of her breathing and turns, partially draping Kara’s body.  She cradles Kara’s face with her hands and pulls her lips into her mouth, tasting her own arousal, chasing its flavor, swirling her tongue inside Kara’s until they’re both breathless again and she pulls away and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder, Kara’s arms wrapped around her.

“I love you Lena.”

“I know.”

 

As soon as she recovers, Lena smirks wickedly and straddles Kara’s midriff again.  She leans over, her breasts grazing Kara’s, biting the sensitive skin on Kara’s neck and earlobe sharply, her tongue traveling the rim of her ear, hot breath sending chills down Kara’s spine. 

“ _I'm going to fuck you hard Kara, until you can’t remember your name.”_

Sliding down so she’s straddling her thighs, Lena skims Kara’s body with her hands, barely touching, and Kara quivers like the strings on a masterfully played violin.  Lena continues nipping, biting, sucking Kara’s body, alternating pain with pleasure, leaving marks that unfortunately will disappear with the removal of the bracelet. 

Kara’s nipples are hard, body quivering and arching in anticipation.  Lena strokes her clit lightly until Kara begs for relief. 

 _“Lena please—I need you…”_  

Lena dips her finger shallowly into Kara’s aching pussy, coating her finger with Kara’s essence.  She slips it into Kara’s mouth and Kara immediately sucks on it, sending a bolt of pleasure down Lena’s body.  Lena pulls it out slowly and rubs Kara’s lips, scraping the lingering desire into her mouth.

 _“You belong to me.”_  

It’s the hottest thing Kara’s ever heard and she’s desperate to feel Lena inside her.Lena’s fingertips stroke Kara’s burning center and Kara’s stomach muscles tighten.  Lena edges her arms under Kara’s thighs and raises Kara to her questing lips and Kara instinctively rests a leg on Lena's shoulder, an offering on the altar of Lena’s will.

Kara feels Lena’s soft exhalations over her center and melts.  Lena makes an indirect assault on her folds, licking interchangeably, each stroke opening Kara up just a little more.   It lasts forever and Kara finally breaks.

_“Lena!—for the love of Rao, please—I’ll do anything—I’m begging you… let me come!”_

Lena hears her, but ignores her plea.  She strokes Kara’s clit, not rushing, but rather with deliberate purpose, reminding Kara Lena rules her.  Kara arches into her mouth seeking the friction she so desperately needs. 

Lena plunges into Kara’s drenched slit abruptly, driving ever deeper, until she’s filling Kara, fucking her at a wicked pace, then pulling out to the edge of Kara’s entrance, pausing before resuming her unrelenting pounding.  Kara’s _so_ close, but Lena keeps her on the razor’s edge of orgasm.

Kara craves Lena’s ownership of her body.  It’s freeing to surrender.  She trusts Lena will never abuse the power Kara freely cedes to her. 

Kara's breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, and her skin drips with sweat.  She whimpers and pleads under her breath until finally Lena unhurriedly seeks out her clit, balancing Kara on a single fulcrum of pleasure. 

Lena fucks her harder and strokes Kara’s g-spot relentlessly, driving Kara over the edge until she’s coming hard, moaning Lena’s name, arching into her mouth.  Lena rides it out with her, slowing, gentling, caressing until the last aftershocks of Kara’s orgasm fades away.

She holds Kara close as they lie in comfortable silence until Lena breaks it. 

“Kara love, it’s important for you to understand I treasure the unconditional trust you place in me, and I will never betray it.”

“I never doubted it Lee.”

 

* * *

 

Lena still feels an unquestionable thirst for Kara and with one look, Kara knows.

“You know Lee…I still remember my name,” Kara teases playfully.

Lena arches an eyebrow, desire warring with concern for Kara in her eyes.  “Kara love, we…”

Kara hushes her gently.  “Lee I would never make love with you out of some sense of obligation.  I want you.” 

Kara always calls it making love and after the first time she said it, Lena reminded her of what she’d said the day they slept together for the first time.  But Kara made it clear, in no uncertain terms, she didn’t expect Lena to express the sentiment; but she did expect Lena to respect Kara’s love.  So now Kara expresses it with abandon and Lena just smiles gently.  In truth, she’s come to cherish those words in an unforeseen way and she hopes Kara never stops telling her.

“But I do need fuel, my tank’s empty.”

Lena kisses her forehead and slides out of bed.  “There’re potstickers in the freezer and I’ll throw a couple of pizzas together.”  Kara looks at her with her ‘you should really know better’ face.  “I meant four,” Lena sighs affectionately.

Kara grins enthusiastically.  She practically bursts with glee every time Lena cooks for her.  Of course, it means she has to stomach a vegetable once in a while, but the trade-off—totally worth it!  But she remains staunchly intractable on the _kale_ nonsense and Lena’s finally given up on trying to surreptitiously sneak it into Kara’s food.  Who puts kale in lasagna?!  Sacrilege! 

Kara zaps the food with her heat-vision as soon as Lena finishes preparing the pizzas and they’re eating in no time.  At first Lena insisted on using the conventional kitchen appliances, but soon realized it was impractical considering Kara’s food consumption.

“Lee I’m not sure how to deal with Alex.  My family cannot compromise your safety, I won’t allow it.”

“I wish I knew love.  I don’t know what it’s like to have a loving family and then have them so vehemently reject my chosen.  It’s Solomon’s dilemma.  But I will say this: I will always fight to keep you by my side.  I will never readily let you go.”

“I’ll never leave you Lee, don’t be ridiculous.  I know you’d never tell me what to do, but I value your opinion.  How would deal with these circumstances?”

“I’d find something to leverage Alex and achieve mutually assured destruction.  But Kara, I’m not suggesting you take this course of action.  You’re not me.  I relish vengeance, you believe in forgiveness.  You need to be able to look at yourself in the mirror every day.”

Kara sighs deeply.  “I guess we’ll see; but today’s about us and I believe you made a promise.  I intend to hold you to it.”

 

* * *

 

A predatory look takes residence in Lena’s piercing eyes.  She pulls Kara to her and claims her mouth in a bruising kiss, claiming territory, stroking her tongue until they need to come up for air. 

“Wait for me on the bed; naked and on your stomach.”  Kara obeys; hands loose by her side in unmistakable submission.

Lena walks into the bedroom and the scene leaves her breathless, knowing Kara will give it all up for her.  Running her hands firmly from Kara’s shoulders, down her back, and to her ass, Lena grips her tightly by her hips. 

“On your hands and knees and spread your legs.”

Kara quickly complies, leaving her sex exposed, glistening with mouth-watering arousal.  Lena bites her perfect ass sharply, thrilled at Kara’s pleasure soaked moans.

She pauses and slips on the harness with the cock already secured, settling behind Kara, the cock resting under her sex.  Anticipation heightened, Kara’s entire center starts to throb.  Grasping her hips, Lena slides it through Kara’s folds, slowly coating it with her wetness.  Losing her ability to utter a coherent sentence, Kara tries to push down, seeking friction reflexively.  

One hand resting on her lower back, gripping her lightly, Lena enters her with two fingers without warning.  Shuddering, Kara immediately starts riding Lena’s hand.  Immediately Lena halts her movement.  “Stop.  Or I will.” 

Clutching her hip powerfully, Lena holds Kara in place and maintains a languid pace, gradually feeling Kara opening up.  Adding a third finger, she feels, more than hears, Kara sob with need.   " _Lena, please...take me…_ " 

"Do you want me to fuck you Kara?”

Lena stills her hand momentarily, giving Kara a chance to catch her breath and let her know if she wants to stop.  Instead, Kara bites out, “ _Yes!…however you please._ ” 

Lena pulls out and holds Kara’s hips in a bruising grip.  Marking Kara, even for a short time, triggers a primal surge of possessiveness.  

She enters Kara with her cock suddenly, like a slap, immediately establishing a wicked pace.  Bracing against the bed, Kara pushes back just as hard.  She wants to feel Lena deep inside.  “Do not move.  Do it again and we’re done here.”

Kara’s muscles easily resist the momentum caused by Lena’s pounding, even without her powers.   Lena pauses briefly.  “Your release belongs to me.  Do not come without permission.” 

Lena shifts the angle of the cock slightly, drumming against Kara’s g-spot relentlessly.  Lowering herself onto Kara’s back, she brings her mouth to Kara’s ear.  _“Come for me now lover.”_  

Not expecting or waiting for an answer, she flicks her index finger over Kara’s clit, sending her over the edge.  Kara’s entire existence narrows to her orgasm, her body taut, pushing back against Lena, pleasure like a violent kindness raping her body. 

Lena slows, but starts up again before Kara’s first orgasm’s completely ebbed.  “You’re going to come again for me Kara.” 

It’s not a request, but regardless Kara desperately wants to; her second orgasm crashes down suddenly.  _“Rao Lena! Yes! Please don’t stop!”_

Lena gentles her through it, rocking inside her softly, until Kara’s spent and quivering beneath her.  Lena knows Kara blacked out for a couple of seconds and pulls out tenderly.

“Are you okay love?” 

Lena rubs Kara’s bank soothingly.  “You were so good for me Kara.  I love pounding into you.” 

Kara looks over her shoulder and smiles at Lena slap-happily.  “Who’s Kara?” 

Lena swats her ass playfully and hands her a glass of water from the nightstand.

 

“Lena, do you remember what we talked about the other day?”  Lena catches on it must be sex-related if Kara’s being so vague. 

“Yes,” Lena responds slowly.

“Will you do it,” Kara asks shyly, her cheeks turning a vibrant red.

“I will always give you what you want love, but I think maybe we should wait.  We’ve been going for hours and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m invulnerable Lee, _remember_?  The minute the bracelet comes off, the bruises fade and any pain goes away.  It annoys me.  I wish I could feel your fucking me for days afterwards.”

Kara’s eyes are almost black with only a tinge of blue at the edges and she only curses when she’s horny.  Lena gazes at her a moment longer.  “Do not hesitate to tell me to stop Kara.”

“I won’t,” Kara responds somewhat impatiently.

“Okay love, lie on your back, spread eagle for me.” 

Once Kara relocates, Lena uses a pillow to prop up her ass.  She scoots up on the bed, kneeling by Kara’s side, and gets comfortable.  _“I will fist you until nothing exists but me love.”_  

In intense moments Lena’s accent flares and it’s the sexiest thing Kara’s ever heard.  It’s thrilling and she wants Lena to keep that promise, to do what she says. 

Never taking her eyes off her, Lena coats her hand with practically an entire tub of lube.  _“I’m honored at the privilege of being your only one Kara,”_ Lena whispers reverently.  " _Now spread your legs love.”_  

Kara opens; an offering.  Lena places her hand on Kara’s hip for leverage and talks her through it softly.  _“I’m squeezing my fingers together and I’m going to press into you until my fist slips completely inside you.”_  

Kara’s vibrating with need and Lena keeps her word.  She pushes into Kara slowly. 

Kara feels a creeping urgency and a slight pain from being stretched little by little as Lena’s hand goes deeper and deeper, a sweet mix of pleasure, pain, dopamine and endorphins.  There’s a moment when it feels like Lena’s slender hand will rip her in half.  She breathes through it and trusts Lena; the pain passes quickly and Lena’s fist slips inside.  The pain is replaced by a strange feeling of relief and throbbing intensity. 

Lena rotates her fist slowly, moving in small circular motions, her knuckles against Kara’s cervix.  Kara feels the sheer intensity of stretching herself wide open.  She feels impossibly close to Lena, vulnerable and raw.  The intimacy and trust of being that full, riding on sensations so different from anything else, is incredible. It feels like being high, post-verbal and dissociative, but its way better than drugs.  Although Kara thinks she’s already addicted. 

The unconditional submission and trust awes Lena.  _“You are so beautiful Kara.”_    

Barely coherent, Kara whispers, “ _Lena…it feels like flying._ ” 

Lena can feel Kara’s beating heart and she’s blown away by the intensity of their connection and the absolute conviction they belong together.  The power Kara bestows continues to humble her.  Lena never knew she could feel this close to another person. 

Feeling Kara’s orgasm building, Lena circles and squeezes her nipples gently, migrating to Kara’s clit, caressing softly.   _"Come for me darling."_

As her orgasm begins, Kara’s muscles grip vise-like around Lena’s wrist.  _“Rao! Lena!”_  

Lena lets her ride it out, captivated by the look on Kara’s face and the intensity when their eyes meet.  Once she feels Kara unclenching, she whispers, _“Kara love, I’m going to pull out slowly, okay?”_  

But Kara murmurs, _“not yet.”_  

Resuming a barely perceptible movement, Lena watches her closely.  As Kara’s second orgasm crests, Lena sees the honesty in Kara’s eyes and the unmistakable look of adulation as she comes.  Moved beyond words, she slowly withdraws, careful not to hurt her lover. 

She immediately wraps herself around Kara’s body, knowing she probably feels raw and vulnerable.  _“I’ve got you love.  I’m right here darling, I’m not going anywhere.”_  

Gently, Lena gets Kara to turn into her and holds her, rubbing soft circles on her back, until Kara regains her equilibrium.  Kara starts to pull away, but Lena holds her a little tighter, _“No, stay here with me.”_  

Kara settles and rests a hand on Lena's hip, her head tucked into Lena’s shoulder.  _“Lena…”_  

But she's not sure what she wants to say, overwhelmed with feelings without context. 

_"Everything's okay Kara, I won't let you go."_

 

* * *

 

“Lena, will you go with me to Midvale?  I want you to meet Eliza.”

The request sucker punches Lena in the gut.  “Kara love, are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Yes.  I’m proud to love you and it’s time Eliza meets you.”

“Then of course love, I’ll go.” 

A dawning realization floors Lena, she’s _whipped_.  Lena’s never met anyone’s parents.  She’s not ‘meet the parent’ material.  Why can’t she say no to the honeyed blond?  Lex should just relax.  Kara will be the death of her.

“Besides, I think Eliza’s my last chance to reach Alex.  She’ll love you and then order Alex to leave us alone.  It’s also a great place to recharge and regroup after everything you’ve been through.”

“Darling, Alex is a grown woman.  ‘Telling on her’ likely won’t work, so just…don’t get your hopes up.  But the relaxing sounds divine.”

Kara smirks knowingly.  “Wait ‘till you meet Eliza.  She terrifies with smiles and a gentle voice.  Alex _always_ listens to Eliza.  You’ll see.”

“Well then there’s the high probability Eliza won’t be as enamored of me as you believe.  My brother tried to kill your cousin and Lillian’s holding her husband hostage.  Other people bring baggage into a relationship; I bring steamer trunks.  You can’t expect your mother to instantly overcome the connotations of my last name.”

Kara chuckles and shakes her head like Lena’s an oblivious child.  “Eliza taught us guilt by association is a ridiculous way to treat people.  She won’t care about your brother or Lillian.  She’ll care about what kind of person you are and how you treat me.”

Lena shakes her head, “But Kara…”

“Yes, yes, just don’t mention the whole ‘I don’t know how to love thing’ and you’ll be fine.  Anyone would call the way you look at me and the way you treat me love.  Just let them.  No one’s trying to convince _you_.  Call it whatever you please, so long as you never stop.”

 

* * *

 

Lena insisted on taking the jet to Midvale and a driver meets them on the tarmac.  “Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, my name is Dan and I’ll be your driver while you’re here.  Please, follow me,” he asks with a professional smile.

Kara beams at him as per usual when she meets strangers and ‘Dan’s’ immediately enamored.  “Thanks Dan!  I hope you stayed in the shade while you waited, it’s roasting out here.  It’s important to stay hydrated; we can stop for water if you like.”

“I appreciate it Ms. Danvers…”

“Call me Kara,” she offers with a smile.

Lena shakes her head knowingly.  The weather doesn’t affect Kara.  She only knows the temperature because an app on her L-Pad told her.  Lena knows Kara’s not flirting and she’s being her usual ray of sunshine, but Dan will surely misinterpret.  Lena’s seen this play out countless times already.

She blocks Dan and holds the car door open for Kara while glaring at him.  Lena’s glare makes grown men cry.  Dan better take the hint or she’ll really have to go Luthor on him.  She’s learned not to let Kara try to ‘let them down gently’ because it always ends with their infatuation sparking instead of fizzling. 

 

* * *

 

Lena Luthor doesn’t do nervous, but she’s a bit…apprehensive.  Not about meeting Kara’s mother exactly, but about disappointing Kara if things don’t go well.  Lena never cares what anyone thinks.  But the rule flies out the window when it comes to Kara.  Kara’s the exception to Lena’s _every_ rule.  The beautiful blonde fills all the cracks in Lena, smooths her rough edges, and Lena can’t pinpoint the moment exactly, but somehow _she’d_ ended up conquered too.

She hangs back a bit to allow Kara to greet Eliza.  The older woman’s very attractive with stunning hazel eyes.  She smiles warmly at Lena over Kara’s shoulder.  Kara finally disentangles herself and turns to grasp Lena’s hand and tug her onto the porch.

“Lena, it’s lovely to finally meet you.”  Eliza gives her a short but firm hug, which thanks to Kara, Lena returns without awkwardness.  “Kara never stops gushing about you.” 

Kara shrugs her shoulders with a huge grin, not at all embarrassed.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Danvers.  I read your recent article on reverse-engineering in the Bio-Engineering Journal.  I found it intriguing, particularly in light of the small number of existing clinical cases to support your conclusions.”

Eliza laughs genuinely.  “Clearly you’re not trying to impress your girlfriend’s mother.  Although when compared to the half-dead flowers of Kara’s last love interest, I’ll take an intellectual challenge any day.  But please dear, call me Eliza.  Let’s get inside before we bore Kara and she eats all our dinner.” 

Girlfriend?!  Seems childish, but she’s never discussed labeling their relationship with Kara.  She makes a mental note to address it at an appropriate time.

“I would never…” Kara defends herself.

“Honey, the list’s so long I wouldn’t know where to begin,” Eliza teases good-naturedly.  “Lena, I saw L-Corp’s been working vigorously on mechanisms to support offshore wind development.  Is it feasible to harness sufficient wind energy to make a difference?”

Lena smiles, surprised to find she’s enjoying herself.  “Kara’s actually the one spear-heading the project so I’ll let her explain.”

“Later.  You two stop talking work and bring on the pecan pie!”

“Kara I didn’t know you were working with Lena at L-Corp!  That’s fantastic, why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara looks sheepish.  “Well we’ve been fighting on so many fronts lately, I forgot to mention it.  But really, Lena’s the brains behind the ‘magic,’ I just pitch in here and there.”

Eliza gives Lena a knowing look. 

“I’m sure your intimately familiar with Kara’s habit of self-deprecation Eliza, but her knowledge and ability to extrapolate Kryptonian science to practical applications on earth is solely responsible for our most exciting and cutting-edge successes.”

Eliza sees how Lena’s eyes brighten and sparkle when speaking of Kara’s talents.  It’s obvious she appreciates and respects Kara’s intellect.

Kara’s blushing like a meteor, so Lena and Eliza relent, opting to have coffee and desert in the living room.

They speak mostly of Midvale and the funnier hi-jinks from Kara’s youth until they’re all yawning and call it a night.

The minute the door to Kara’s bedroom closes behind them, Kara surges forward and pins Lena against it with her body; thighs, hips, chests, pressed against each other. She splays her hands on the wall on either side of Lena’s head and free-falls into Lena’s piercing eyes almost black with arousal.  Lena lowers her hands to Kara’s waist and Kara shifts into low gear, cupping Lena’s face, bringing their lips together in a slow dance to music only they can hear.

Lena sighs into the kiss and the sound spurs Kara on, her right hand tangling in Lena’s hair, tugging to open Lena up to her. Lena gasps and Kara licks in to massage Lena’s tongue with her own.  They break away gasping.

“Kara!” Lena whisper-shouts as she puts space between them.  “Your mothers down the hall!”

“So?” Kara asks as she tumbles onto her bed, tugging Lena on top and promptly uses Lena's ass to press them closer together. 

“We are not having sex in your childhood home on the bed you slept in as a teenager Kara!”

“Lena, if your hand isn’t between my thighs and on my soaking clit in the next five seconds, I’ll do it myself!”  Kara insists, speaking low, but nowhere near a whisper.

Kara’s words send a thrill racing through Lena’s body and now she’s wet and horny.  “Kara, you’re so fucking hot,” Lena growls before she thinks.  “Fine! But it’s going to be quick and silent or I’ll stop.  I’m not about to get caught by Eliza pounding her daughter into oblivion,” Lena bites out.

“Take your jeans off and bend over the desk.” Lena holds firm on not fucking on the bed, but it’s to save face since she’s capitulating to Kara’s sexual blackmail.

The second Kara’s cheek touches the desk, Lena grips her shoulder and drives into her with two fingers.  It’s rough and it’s fast and Kara bites her arm to stifle her moans.  _“Fuck Lena! Yes! Don’t stop!”_

“Be quiet!” Lena hisses.  Kara comes with a muffled scream and she lies on the desk heaving for a minute before she can stand.

 

* * *

 

Lena slips out of bed quietly at sunrise.  Kara scoots to the spot vacated by Lena and sighs, cuddling Lena’s pillow.  Lena smiles gently and gazes at Kara.  Kara needs the rest as much as Lena.  She’s amazed they’ve managed to stay just this side of insanity considering everything they’ve suffered in such a short time-span.

Eliza finds her sitting on the back porch and hands her a mug of fresh coffee with a smile.  “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you…you have a lovely home.  It feels exactly as I envisioned, warm and comforting, filled with good memories.  Kara’s loves it here and it’s easy to understand why.” Lena smiles gently at the thought of a teenage Kara running in the backyard.

“Lena, Kara loves you very much.  You’ve been so good for her too.  She’s flourished in these last months with you, like she’s come into her own.  I know it seems silly, Supergirl not fully comfortable in her own skin.  But something’s always been missing behind the optimism and the smiles.  But she’s found it with you Lena.  I trust you to take care of her.”

“Eliza, I’m genuinely touched and of course I’ll always take care of Kara, but you barely know me.”

“I know what I hear in my daughter’s voice and what I see in your eyes.  I’m aware of all the good you’ve done with L-Corp and how you’ve turned the company into a force for good.  None of us are perfect Lena, but the most important thing is to show up every day and fight.”

“I’ll always fight for Kara…and I strive every day to be the person she deserves.  It’s not easy” Lena barks with a short laugh, “but she’s worth it.”

“So are you Lena.  So are you.”  They sit silently, enjoying the breeze and the silence.  The city’s never really silent.  Sound reaches even lofty penthouses, albeit a bit muted. 

“Lena, I know Alexandra betrayed Kara’s trust and there’s no excuse for her behavior.  She appointed herself Kara’s protector a long time ago and she’s having a hard time accepting the changes in Kara’s life.  I’m sorry for the pain you’ve suffered, unfairly and undeservedly, due to her behavior.  I will talk to my daughter.  She’s wrong about you and I promise I’ll see to it she never does anything like it again.”

Lena’s not sure how to respond.  She didn’t grow up in a home, with a loving mother.  Until Kara, no one ever told her she deserved a good life because she’s a good person. 

“Eliza…growing up a Luthor made me resilient, if nothing else.  I know how to protect myself.  But Kara feels ‘the slings and arrows’ of every insult, every betrayal, every disappointment and she cares about Alex more than anyone else.  Alex has the power to break her sister.  I will not let it happen.  My loyalties are not divided.  I will protect Kara.  Always.”

Lena expected some type of rebuff but none was forthcoming.  Eliza gave her a proud smile.  “I know Lena,” Eliza whispers as she stands.  “Oh, but I would no longer say Kara loves Alexandra above all others.  It’s clear it’s you…as it should be.  You’ll always be welcome here Lena, with or without Kara.”

 

Kara finds her an hour later still sitting on the porch with a now empty coffee mug.  She kisses Lena good morning.  “Thanks for letting me sleep.  I’m always energetic under the sun, but sleep lets me recharge mentally and emotionally.”

Kara drops down next to Lena and leans her head on Lena’s shoulder.  Lena wraps her arm around her with an honest and open smile she reserves for Kara.

“I’ve been thinking about the concept of love.  Its most commonly defined as an intense feeling of deep affection or as a deep romantic or sexual attachment.  I, of course, feel both for you.  But love is more than words can capture I think.  Yet the word’s bantered about constantly.”

Kara’s not surprised by Lena’s analytical approach; it’s as good a way as any to define love.  “The Greeks had the good sense to break love into four levels: "storge" was kinship, "philia" was friendship, "eros," sexual and romantic love, and finally divine love was known as "agape."  But while the Greeks gave love four spots in the dictionary, the emotion was feared.  Plato and Socrates believed love to be “a serious mental disease,” and “a madness.”  It was the Greeks coined the phrase, "lovesick."  In my life I’ve done stupid, dangerous things as well as noble and heroic ones in the name of love.  Love represents such a deeply personal emotion; we can only define it for ourselves.  Think about Alex.” 

Lena hopes she’ll never have to think about Alex again.

“In her mind what we share is not love.  In mine it’s the best love I’ve ever known.  But we can never know the fullness of its meaning for anyone else.  But my love for you Lena…it’s my _life_.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPINIONATED AND EXPLICIT RANT:
> 
> I swear I thought the name of the show was Supergirl and not Invasion of the Body Snatchers: Unhinged. ALL of the characters have done a 180 degree turn. I have whiplash worse than my last car accident. I keep forgetting the SG writers think we're all idiots, which really, my bad. It's not like they're not constantly reminding me.
> 
> The entire Kara saves Lena=COMPLETE and UTTER queer bait (IMHO), but at best an idiotic reveal slight-of-hand/tease.
> 
> Lames still limps along without chemistry or even rhyme or reason. I'll never succumb to the pairing, but if you're going to do it, pretend like you're TRYING to have them make sense. How about REAL soul-searching on James' part? A smattering of genuine ambivalence from Lena based on James complete smearing of her character until he finally 'saw the light' or 'found Jesus and was reborn' or whatever. Seriously, Kara had a MAJOR problem with his attitude toward Lena, they fought, it was awkward, they even stopped speaking for a NY minute (interval between a Manhattan traffic light turning green and the guy behind you honking his horn or a song by Don Henley (you pick), but now he's a 'good-guy' and Lena should go for it?!
> 
> I don't know how many times we're going to be subjected to Man-Hell, but it seems to be leaning to the inevitable reconciliation and the return of the pairing whose name will not be mentioned...like Voldemart. (Harry Potter fans you know who I'm talking about!)
> 
> Oh and how I want to love Alex and Sam. I really LOVE the nuances of Sam's character. But they went from moving on impulse engines to light speed in a nano-second (any Trekkie's in the audience?).
> 
> Poor J'onn, they've reduced him to a caricature of 'space-dad' with the most mundane and repetitive (from other episodes) lines. At this point I'm sure he doesn't need a script. Just say the same thing you always do and everyone will pretend it's wisdom and not pseudo-psychobabble.
> 
> It's really a shame they've so F*CKED up my deal-breakers. 
> 
> I would love to see Lillian in shades of grey instead of solid black.  
> I would love to see Lena and Kara take it to the next level with their friendship (ie share other aspects of their lives ie TELL LENA you F*CKERS!) Oh and perhaps don't shove her at the egomaniac who hated her (you guessed it) a NY minute ago.  
> I'd like to see complex story arcs that develop over several episodes.  
> I'd even not mind seeing (too much) a Man-Hell who's experienced some real growth (so long as he's not paired with Kara).  
> I'd enjoy seeing more witty repartee between SG and the 'villains' she's put away. More girl power, a little less pricks.  
> I even enjoyed Edge's character (minimally-don't tell anyone) except they've drawn him (surprise, surprise) one-dimensionally. 
> 
> I don't think I missed anything of significance but if I remember one I'll update the rant. (I'm anal like that.)
> 
> SO. I have abandoned canon (ie the show) and torn its definition out of my hypothetical dictionary. 
> 
> You BLEW it CW! Hasta la vista, sayonara, so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodnight (oh for the simple days of Julie Andrews and nazis, where everything made sense). 
> 
> Rest assured 'I will be back' (Terminator) with more SuperCorp fics eventually.
> 
> You can find me on Tmblr at madhattertoo or Twitter @madlawsworld.


End file.
